Molte cose uguali
by faby-chan
Summary: Una storia sulla nascita di un affetto tenero fra Ritsuko e Ritchan. Una storia su un cammino di serenita' per l'umanita' e Shinji Ikari.In Italiano
1. Capitolo 1

Molte cose uguali..Capitolo 1 

Molte cose uguali. Molte cose inutili.

  


Capitolo 1. Strangeness.Il sogno di Ritsuko

  
Qualcuno suono' alla porta. Andai ad aprire.   
"Chi e'?"  
"Sono io ,dottoressa Akagi"  
"Rei"  
Non ero stupita, come se l'aspettassi, nel trovare,aprendo la porta, l'espressione arrendevole della First.  
" Immagina perche' son venuta qui?"  
"Immagino che tu sia qui per conoscere il perche'"  
"Come mai mi avete fatto nascere?", mi chiese,senza preamboli, rimanendo sulla soglia dell'uscio.  
Io la guardai , e lasciai che proseguisse. Era raro che Ayanami aprisse la sua mente e il suo cuore;  
perche' adesso era venuta da me? Come sapesse che io le avrei risposto.  
"Mi avete fatto nascere senza altro scopo che di usarmi? Gli altri sono tutti nati senza uno scopo, e per questo hanno il diritto di cercarlo, vivendo. Io son nata con lo scopo prefissato di servire a qualcosa; e visto che una persona sola era inadeguata, decideste di creare delle copie. In caso la prima si guastasse."Tutte queste parole le disse senza pause o esitazioni , come avesse tutto dentro chiaro e in attesa solo di esser detto.Le pronuncio' con un'insolita tensione.  
"Rei..neanch'io ho mai pensato fosse giusto. So che fare dei cloni come marionette per l'anima, voleva dire mortificare la tua vita. Moltiplicare una persona, significa privarla di valore..io non avrei voluto" "Mi avete reso inutile"Non c'era risentimento nelle sue parole . Solo tanta consapevolezza, e un'amarezza disarmante.  
"Io, non ho mai potuto prendere coscienza di me stessa. Quell'unione perfetta fra l'anima e il corpo, che forma una persona, non l'ho mai sentita. Io ho sempre pensato di non essere neppure una persona: il mio corpo e' una cosa rimpiazzabile, la mia anima un' ospite pronta a cambiare casa."La ragazza tremava..  
"So che non puoi perdonare chi ti ha messo in questo inferno, Rei .. Ti chiedo scusa, comunque, se questa parola puo' significare qualcosa"Avrei voluto abbracciarla. Sentivo l'inadeguatezza di qualunque cosa dicessi. Mi veniva in mente la stanza buia nei sotterranei del Geofront dove venne creata Rei.La scritta "Strangeness" sul muro, quasi un presagio dell'estraniamento che avrebbe provato quest'innocente.  
Mi venne in mente che molto piu' in giu', nel Geofront, si trovava l'area del Dummy System, la maledizione che incombeva su Rei, e piu' in basso ancora, l'area dove venne trovata Lilith, la progenitrice degli uomini,l'altra meta' di Ayanami. Un tremore mi attraverso'il corpo. La mancanza di rispetto per la vita, era cio' a cui avevo dedicato il mio lavoro?  
"Sa cos'e' la solitudine, dottoressa Akagi?" Rei, dicendomi queste parole, fisso'nei miei ,come dei fari rossi penetranti, i suoi occhi, che prima mi guardavano come da molto distante .  
"E' la paura di avvicinarsi agli altri,"risposi. " che nasce dal timore di ferire ed essere feriti"  
"Quando si incontra qualcuno per la prima volta, non si ha paura. Ma se si viene feriti , si comincia a imparare cosa sia.", disse Rei, abbassando lo sguardo  
"E' quando tradiscono il nostro cuore che si diventa soli", continuai  
"Chi ha tradito il mio cuore, non aveva rispetto di me", disse di scatto la ragazza.  
"Gendo Ikari non ha ha mai avuto cura del dolore e della solitudine che avrebbe potuto causare agli altri. E cosi' e' stato la causa del tuo male."  
"Anche del suo male"  
Le parole di Rei mi passarono da parte a parte. Dunque lei sapeva che lo stesso uomo era il carnefice di entrambe.  
Cominciai a sentirmi in ansia, li' , in posizione speculare davanti alla ragazza, nella sua uniforme scolastica, sulle sue piccole spalle il peso di una sofferenza orribile. E tanti miei anni di umiliazione, messi a nudo in quel momento, sulla soglia di casa mia, in quel limbo che separa la maschera calma del viso adatto a ogni giorno , e il supplizio della vita segreta. Io e Rei sapevamo portare quella maschera, dovevamo farlo, soprattutto davanti a Gendo Ikari.  
Ma forse era giunto quel momento in cui l'orologio si ferma.Io l'avevo nominato per prima.ma per fortuna non l' avevo ferita. Ne potevamo parlare, noi due ci capivamo.  
Cominciai a sentire gli occhi miei bagnarsi di lacrime.  
"Gendo mi ha condannato alla solitudine, mi ha condannato a non essere nessuno. Dottoressa Akagi, perche' ha permesso che facesse del male anche a me?",anche Rei , me ne accorsi, stava piangendo. "forse perche' ero accecata dal mio bisogno d'amore, e gli concedevo tutto, anche se non lo meritava. Perdonami, ho sbagliato. E tu ne hai pagato le conseguenze peggiori". "io la perdono "  
Cominciai a piangere irrefrenabilmente.  
"Anch'io non sono stato altro che uno strumento. Quando si ama si diventa deboli, e si e' preda di chi ci vuole usare"  
"La persona che ci ha traditi non sa cosa sia l'amore. Ma la forza che presume di avere e' il suo piu' grande limite", disse Rei, osservando non so cosa, in lontananza , nel corridoio di casa mia, forse per stornare lo sguardo, poiche' parlava del sentimento d'amore, e del cuore di colui che l'aveva ferito. Io m'inginocchiai davanti a lei, cosa che la imbarazzo' forse, un istante. Poi lei stessa si mise in ginocchio di fronte a me.  
"Siamo vittime , Rei..vittime di Gendo, di noi stesse , degli Eva.."  
" Io sono vittima dell'eva, il mio legame con una persona che mi uccise. Che uccise un'altra me stessa. Sono vittima dell' Angelo .  
L'altra meta' di me. Lei vorrebbe che tutto diventasse una cosa sola. Ma io vorrei essere una persona . Nessun' altra come me prova cosi' tanto il desiderio di poter essere se stessa. Io non ho mai potuto esserlo, visto che decisero che fossi tante cose inutili, ma nessuna persona."  
"Le cose che essi ritenevano utili, i cloni, sono in realta' inutili..sono dannosi ..un'offesa all'unicita' della tua vita.Hai diritto di essere te stessa,Ayanami.Una persona."  
Adesso sedevamo entrambe sul pavimento, vicine l'una all'altra. Portai le gambe indietro, e mi misi di fianco a osservarla. Lei era piegata sulle ginocchia,l'innocenza era dipinta sul suo viso, una purezza che sfidava tutti gli orrori di quella tragedia che ci vedeva protagoniste. " amaree' proteggere cio' che c'e' di unico in un'altra persona", mi disse.  
Io ripetei dentro di me le parole che mi aveva appena rivolto, come una verita' semplice e difficile allo stesso tempo da afferrare.  
"Shinji Ikari..", continuo' , arrossendo , la ragazza, alzandosi sulle ginocchia "lui mi ama, lui puo' proteggermi, perche' rispetta quello che sono."  
"Quel ragazzo, con la sua debolezza, e' la verita'.La verita' dell'uomo non e' il freddo perfezionamento. L'uomo perfetto ,quel mostruoso essere unico che la Seele vorrebbe realizzare", pensai."Gli uomini che amano solo la forza..Come puo' essere migliore un uomo perfetto? Un uomo solo , che non amera' mai ? Per amare e' necessario che ci siano due cuori , unici nella loro fragilita'.Si ama cio' che di straordinario e irripetibile c'e' nell'altro, e lo si difende dal resto del mondo. "  
"..puoi", Rei interruppe i miei pensieri, dandomi del tu. Stava per dirmi qualcosa .  
"mi puoi abbracciarecome una madre?"  
"Si.." la abbracciai  
La luce fioca dei primi lumi dell'alba attraverso' le veneziane della stanza, come una sfumatura di colore impercettibile su un disegno dai toni freddi. Aprii piano gli occhi, e mi girai sul fianco.C'era un freddo insolito e mi rimboccai le lenzuola. "Che strano sogno Rei Ayanami. Una ragazza sola, una ragazza che mi assomiglia.  
Come me nasconde tanti segreti. I segreti che ci fanno sembrare strani e ci rendono invisi agli altri. Forse per questo non ci ama nessuno".  



	2. Capitolo 2

Molte capitolo 2 

Capitolo 2 La festa delle stelle

  
Esitai qualche istante, prima di suonare il campanello di Misato.  
Mentre fissavo la targhetta affissa sulla porta automatica, ripetevo dentro di me che era stata una buona idea venirne a parlare con lei.  
In fondo si era trovata in una situazione simile con Shinji: era la persona piu' adatta a consigliarmi sul da farsi.  
Temevo tuttavia che Katsuragi mi giudicasse inadeguata per un ruolo del genere, e facesse naufragare la mia gia' traballante fiducia.Sicuramente la cosa l'avrebbe sorpresa non poco.  
Agli occhi suoi , come di tutti gli altri, non ero la persona che diresti capace di decisioni istintive.Ma io sapevo di non essere come la gente mi vedeva.Questo pensiero interruppe la serie , perche' mi decisi a pigiare l'interruttore.  
DLINDLON

"Che farete di bello, stasera?", chiese Misato, che si trovava nel suo umore migliore, ed era appena alla seconda lattina di birra. "Misato, suonano alla porta", le fece notare Asuka.  
"Umphf, chi sara' a quest'ora? Andresti tu , per favore, Shinchan, ad aprire?^^;;;;;mi sento a pezzi stasera"  
"Ok", Shinji accetto' di buon grado,e ,alzatosi da tavola, attraversò la cucina , il corridoio , e il piccolo soggiorno, per arrivare all'uscio: "Chi è?"  
"Sono Ritsuko"  
"Buonasera , dottoressa Ritsuko, "mi saluto' Shinji, facendomi entrare.  
"buonasera , Shinchan", lo salutai anch'io, e gli sorrisi. "stavate cenando?"  
"Oh, avevamo quasi finito", rispose Shinji, facendomi strada verso l'interno dell'appartamento.  
Cosa avete mangiato di buono?"chiesi , appena prima di entrare in cucina."ah,,noodles , direi",  
asserii , osservando la scatola vuota del preparato per Noodles della marca preferita da Misato, fare bella mostra di se' davanti al coperto del Maggiore.  
"Ritsuko!!",esordi' Misato, riconoscendo la mia voce e voltandosi a guardarmi. "Qual buon vento?Che bella camicetta celeste!"  
"Ti piace?"  
"Quando l'hai comprata?", chise Misato con fare scherzosamente inquisitorio.  
"Ieri..sai anch'io ogni tanto esco per shopping nelle pause di lavoro", poi, voltando gli occhi, aggiunsi per prenderla in giro: " Anche se non sto mai piu' di un'ora lontana dal mio ufficio, a differenza di qualcuno di mia conoscenza"  
"MMmmmm", mugolo' per tutta risposta Katsuragi.  
Intanto Shinji era tornato in soggiorno e ne era tornato con una sedia per l'ospite.  
"Ecco, dottoressa Ritsuko", disse ,mettendola giu', accanto a me  
. "Grazie Shinji..Se non ci fossi tu!", dissi, sedendomi e appoggiando il gomito sul tavolo .Poi reclinai il capo sulla mano, fissando Misato maliziosamente "certe persone mi avrebbero lasciato all'inpiedi per tutto il tempo"  
"Shinji e' sempre cosi' premuroso", disse Misato, fingendosi irritata per la mia battuta.  
"Shinji e' un prefetto donnino di casa", ironizzo' Asuka.  
Shinji corrugo' la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi , seccato dal solito , immancabile, sarcasmo di Asuka.  
"Invece dovresti prendere esempio , Asuka. La gentilezza e' una dote molto rara", la punzecchiaia a mia volta.  
"Mph..tutti a difendere sempre il piccolo Shinji!", sbotto' Asuka, alzandosi da tavola.  
"SHINJI! Muoviti , fra un quarto d'ora passano Toji , Kensuke e Hikari", intimo' il Second Children  
"Va bene. Finisco di sparecchiare e vengo."  
"Shinji, va pure a prepararti, ci penso io", disse gentilmente Misato."  
"grazie, signorina Misato!"  
"Figurati, Shincahn!^O^", ..Detto questo Misato si alzo' ,avviandosi verso il frigo, mentre Shinji ando' a cambiarsi.  
"Prima di mettere a posto, mi voglio bere un'altra lattina."  
"Sempre la solita", commentai.  
"A cosa devo l'onore, Ritchan?"  
"Ero venuta per parlarti", risposi.  
Misato chiuse lo sportello del frigo in cui stava frugando da qualche istante, pensando "Sara' meglio rimandare la terza birra a dopo, se voglio essere in grado di ascoltarla con giudizio^^;;;"  
"be'..", esordì Katsuragi , tornando a sedere, " E' la serata ideale, e poi mi sarei intristita tutta sola a casa.I ragazzi stanno per andare al cinema,", aggiunse , accavallando le gambe e distendendo i gomiti sul tavolo. Poi giunse le mani e vi poggio' il mento. Da certi gesti la diresti ancora una ragazza delle superiori, pensai.  
La guardai.   
"Ehi!! Spero che non sia venuta per farmi discorsi tristi!!"  
"no..non tristi.."  
"si tratta di uomini", maligno'.   
"no", negai risolutamente, per troncare le sue illazioni. "Si tratta di Rei"  
Misato alzo' la testa e si fece seria. Rei era un argomento complicato per chiunque.  
"Misato. Credi che sarebbe una buona cosa per Ayanami , se io chiedessi la sua adozione?"  
"O_____O;;RI..Ritsuko.."  
Lo stupore di Misato non mi sorprese. Me l'aspettavo.  
"non ti convince?"  
"Non e' questo.."  
"E ' perche' si tratta di Rei?"  
"No e' che proprio non ..non e' da te..tu mi hai sempre detto che non sentivi dentro alcun istinto materno"  
Misato era stata molta schietta e aveva subito centrato il punto.Del resto io non avevo fatto premboli..  
"Mi sbagliavo..mi sbagliavo", risposi , abbassando gli occhi, e sentendomi stupida e presuntuosa per quanto avevo affermato in passato.  
"Rtchan. Io..scusami..scusa la mia reazione..e' che ..ero solo stupita, ecco tutto"  
"Non preocuuparti. Ricordi come reagii io quando mi dicesti che volevi far venire Shinji ad abitare da te?"   
Misato ed io ripensammo a quel momento^^;;;; 

*"Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di sedurre il nostro giovane pilota^^;;" "E CI MANCHEREBBE ALTRO!!è_____è##"*

  
"^^;;;;;;;Comunque..penso che sarebbe un'ottima cosa per Rei. Quella ragazza e' sempre sola. Anceh stasera, Shinji naturalmente l'ha invitata ad andare al cinema con loro, ma non ha voluto andarci. Si sarebbe sentita a disagio, la capisco. Asuka poi e' un mostro nel metterla in imbarazzo.   
Poi..forse tu riusciresti a capirla, potresti aiutarla ad aprirsi agli altri. Sei la donna piu' sensibilie e intelligente che consoca, Ritchan"   
I complimenti della mia amica mi toccarono profondamente.  
"io spero di poterle dare anche l'affetto. L'affetto che non ha mai avuto..E l'affetto che non ho mai potuto dare a nessuno"  
"Ritchan..e' come se mi dici che pensi che abbiate bisogno l'uno dell'altra.."  
"Ma non e' solo questo..io sento di volerle bene. "  
"Come hai fatto a capirlo?"  
"Misato..non e' stato un ragionamento. L'ho capito e basta, e' stato l'istinto a giudarmi verso di lei. "  
"Ti capisco. A me è bastato cosi' poco per capire che avrei voluto bene a Shinchan per sempre. E' stato amore a prima vista^^;;;",aggiunse scherzosamente."Speriamo che non mi abbia sentito", disse mimando il gesto di nascondersi sotto il tavolo e ridacchiando.  
"Gia' , chi sa che cosa penserebbe^^;;; ..sai , Misatochan, io l'altra notte ho sognato Ayanami. Quelle sensazioni, quelle impressioni della mente: ho pensato subito che in realta' fossero avvisaglie del cuore."  
"Ritchan.Ritchan: credi che Rei sara' da'accordo? A diventare ..tua figlia"  
"Non lo so. E? un salto nel buio. Non voglio assolutamente forzare la sua decisione "  
"Credi che Rei provi affetto per te?"  
"E' cosi' difficile dire cio' che prova davvero Rei. Ho passato poco tempo assieme a lei, e inoltre era durante i test di sincronia , o in momenti ancora piu' spiacevoli"  
"Ti riferisci?"*  
"Si..non so se..se Rei si fida di me..pero'..anche se sembra strano detto proprio da una scienziata; credo che quel sogno fosse un sogno premonitore: penso che non fosse solo la mia fantasia, che Rei mi stesse chiedendo di andarle incontro, attraverso la porta dei sogni. "..Rei..sembra fidarsi solo di Gendo pero'"  
"credo che si fidi anche di Shinji"

  
In quel momento suono' il campanello.   
"Vado un attimo ad aprire, scusami Ritsuko".  
"BUONASERA SIGNORINA MISATO!" dissero in coro i due raggianti Toji e Kensuke, felicissimi evidentemente che fosse venuta ad aprire , proprio Misato, in top e shorts.^^;;;  
"benvenuti, ragazzi."  
"Buona sera,signrorina Katsuragi"; disse Hikari.  
"ciao Hikari"  
I ragazzi mi scorsero e mi salutarono.  
"SHINJI!! ASUKA!!Sono arrivati i vostri amici!!"  
"ARRIVOO!". Disse Shinji, sopraggiungendo, seguito da Asuka, abbigliata con un vestitino rosso molto corto e senza maniche.  
"Direi che e' adatto al suo ruolo di demone rosso", mormoro' Toji a Kensuke.  
"Forse e' un nuovo modello di Plug-suit", maligno' Kensuke, di sottecchi^^;;;  
"Cosa state confabulando , voi due stupidi del trio degli stupdi?!è___è##"  
"Sentila!!-_____-;;E non siamo ancora usciti di casa!", si lamento' Toji.  
"Coraggio ragazzi, cercate di non litigare troppo!!^^;;;", tento' di placare gli animi Misato.   
Quando furono usciti , riprendemmo a parlare di Rei.  
"Ritsuko..volevo chiederti..credi che Gendo accetterebbe? Quel mostro pretende sempre di avere un controllo assoluto su Rei.  
"Potrei fargli credere che il controllo lui lo manterrebbe comunque. Gendo si fida di me ,e questo e' un vantaggio per noi, e uno svantaggio per lui, Forse e' una chanche di sottrarre Rei alla sua influenza , facendogli credere di stare dalla sua parte."  
"Capisco"  
"Comunque la cosa piu' importante e' liberare Rei dalla sua tirannide. E ancora piu' importante , per me, e' non cercare di imporle la mia volonta'.Sarebbe lo stesso delitto. Non voglio che quella ragazza sia l'oggetto di nessuno. Certe momenti ho paura, pensando che questa mia uscita improvvisa potrebbe essere un ennesimo male per lei. Non voglio assolutamente trattarla come uno strumento, neppure del mio bisogno di amore"  
"Ma tu ,son sicuro , le vuoi bene..e' proprio qui la differenza. Quando vuoi bene a qualcuno, non gli fai del male, non lo usi per i tuoi scopi. Lo rispetti, metti prima le sue esigenze. E io son sicuro che tu non ti avvicineresti a lei , se non fossi certa di volerle bene"  
"Grazie Misato".   
"Be', direi che mi sono meritata una birra!!^^;;ne vuoi una anche tu, Ritsuko?"   
"Grazie" 

  
Il resto della serata lo passammo a discutere d'altro, allegramente.   
Dei matrimoni di Fujiko e di Kotoko, dei loro sposi che erano una vera frana, e di come stessimo meglio da sole che con quei bellimbusti^^;   
Erano le undici ,quando Misato si alzo' dal divano e ando' a prendere un foglio di carta dal comodino , tirando fuori dal cassetto una penna biro.   
"Vieni, Ritchan!"   
"Dove?"   
"Fuori dalla porta!!^___-   
"Eh'^^;;?"   
"Fidati!!^O^   
Appena fuori dall'uscio di casa sua Misato mi mostro' le striscette di carta legate a rami di bambu', e appese alla traversa con del nastro adesivo spesso.   
"Le hanno appese i ragazzi.e anch'io^^;;"   
"Ah, e' per il giorno di Tanabata!",** ricordai , osservando le striscette di carta tremare per un refolo di vento, quasi spaventate che io leggessi i desideri, che recavano scritti.   
"Esatto! E adesso io voglio che tu scriva il tuo di desiderio"   
"ma"   
"E DAI!!"   
Cosi' feci. Appoggiai il foglio al muro e mi misi a scrivere.   
Il futuro.i desiderimi sembrava di esser tornata bambina quella notte.   
Era la notte della festa delle stelle in fondo.   
"Ecco fatto", dissi.   
"Ehm..ho dimenticato il nastro adesivoe il bambu' ^^;;;; Torno dentro a prenderlo!!"   
Fu di ritorno in un lampo,e, poco dopo, potei ammirare la mia strisciolina di carta, appesa accanto alle altre, muoversi al ritmo dei soffi del vento.   
Ero commossa, e non seppi nasconderlo. 

  
Chi sa cosa c'era scritto su quei foglietti dei desideri? Chi sa?^__-(nota di fabychan) 

  
*Nella ffiction Misato e' gia' a conoscenza del segreto del Dummy System   
**La festa di Tanabata, è una festa giapponese shintoista, che ricorre il 7 luglio. Una leggenda racconta che a due innamorati, rappresentati da due stelle separate dalla Via Lattea, viene consentito di incontrarsi in questa notte. Durante questa festa , le persone scrivono i loro desideri su strisce di carta che vengono legate a rami di bambu'. 


	3. Capitolo 3

Molte capitolo 3 

Capitolo 3 Per amore 

"I fell in love with my Queen   
and I know it was a guilt for me   
cause I have never been some kind of King   
I'm an ordinary man   
with ordinary thoughts.   
May I reach the stars,   
searching for your love?" 

  
Shinji ,premendo sul tasto STOP, mise a tacere la traccia 26 , dismettendo le cuffie, fece da parte il suo SDAT e lancio' un'occhiata alla sveglia alla destra del suo letto ,per vedere che ore si fossero fatte. 

"Le dieci e mezza. Fra poco meno di un'ora , cominciano i testi di sincronia.Uffa!;____; Oggi mi sento proprio stanco;____;"   
Molto malvolentieri il ragazzo si stiracchio' e si mise a sedere sul letto .   
Misato canticchiava in cucina.   
"Misato, per noi si e' fatta ora di andare. Di' a quel pelandrone di Shinji di sbrigarsi! Io vado intanto", disse Asuka affacciandosi in camera da pranzo.   
"Non lo aspetti?", disse Misato voltandosi a guardare la ragazza tedesca prendere di scatto la cartella dalla sedia, e portarla dietro le spalle con gesto risoluto.   
In quella posa,con una mano sul fianco , e l'altra dietro la nuca a tenere la borsa , Asuka disse: "No. Ieri sera ha detto cose fin troppo stupide perche' io abbia voglia di ascoltarne ancora lungo la strada"   
"^^;;;;; Asuka.non dovreste litigare."   
"E' impossibile andare d'accordo con un ragazzo del genere.E' senza spina dorsale, e poi non fa che difendere quella Rei", sbuffo' Asuka, portando la cartella davanti alle ginocchia,e sorreggendola dal manico .   
Misato si volto' a controllare la pentola a vapore, dove bolliva il riso per lo spuntino di mezzogiorno che stava approntando, per gustarlo con un delizioso curry^^;.   
"Capiscoo", mormoro'il Maggiore.   
DRIN   
"Chi sara' mai a quest'ora?"   
"Rispondo io!" Detto fatto Asuka sollevo' il ricevitore portatile dalla centralina "fa' che sia il signor Kaji", penso'.   
"Pronto, Asuka, sei tu?", rispose l'uomo all'altro capo della conversazione.   
"SIGNOR KAJI!!Come stai?", disse Asuka , mettendosi a camminare allegramente col portatile in mano, gli occhi felici e intenti di chi ha intrapreso una conversazione che si aspetta estremamente piacevole.   
"mi passeresti Katsuragi?"   
"Signor Kaji!;____; Parla un po' con me!;____;"   
"Asuka, non stavi uscendo per andare alla Nerv?^^;;;;;",chiese Misato.   
"E va bene;______; A presto signor Kaji!", cosi' dicendo, senza neanche porgere il portatile a Misato, il Second children se ne usci' di casa di malumore.   
Misato si alzo' per prendere il telefono, "Pronto", disse, mettendosi a sedere con le gambe incrociate all'indiana, sulla sedia, in posizione strategica vicino alla pentola a pressione ,per controllare quella pericolosa casseruola^^;;;;   
"Katsuragi!! Come stai? Ti andrebbe questa sera una romantica cena in quel ristorantino all'italiana dove servono dell' ottimo Passito assieme al dessert?"   
"Kaji.sei sleale ad attirarmi con queste prospettive!Sai che cedo facilmente alle lusinghe della buona tavola^^;"   
"E dei liquori^^;"   
"-______-;;;" Misato dentro di se' penso' che i bigliettini dei desideri l'avevano esaudita in men che non si dica. Lanciandole un saluto volante, Shinchan se ne usci' anche lui di casa. "Asuka e' gia' uscita, vero?", chiese Shinji.   
"Si, Shinchan", rispose Misato, ancora impegnata nella schermaglia con Kaji.   
"A dopo", disse il ragazzo , uscendo di casa diretto al quartier generale. 

  
"Hai fatto male a non venire ieri, Ayanami", insinuo' Asuka , mentre l'ascensore lentamente conduceva i tre children fino al luogo adibito allo stazionamento delle entry-plug.   
"..non c'era ragione che venissi"   
"Non ti sarebbe piaciuto?"insistette la ragazzina tedesca "Avresti potuto tenere compagnia al povero Shinchan.."   
"Asuka, piantala!!", la interruppe Shinji "Reichan, ti prego non starla a sentire. Certo, io avrei voluto che venissi..., ma se non volevi venire ,..ecco... non era giusto che io insistessi."   
"Grazie, Ikari", disse Rei. Reichan quasi si soprese . Perche' Shinji avrebbe preferito che lei ci fosse? E perche' gli aveva detto grazie, mostrando a lui e a se stessa, il senso di gratitudine che aveva per quel ragazzo? Era la seconda volta che gli rivolgeva la parola del ringraziamento. Quanti pensieri suscitava ogni volta in lei, un'emozione che ,a sua insaputa, sbocciava

.  
"Immergete le entry plug di un altro centimetro dentro il liquido.", dissi all'operatore Hyuga .   
"Il pilota Ayanami e' vicina al limite di contaminazione,dottoressa Akagi."   
"Ma i suoi dati di connettivita' sono saliti di cinque punti. Sospendere, adesso.E' tutto ok" 

  
"Ragazzi, abbiamo finito", dissi , attraverso l'intercom con le entry plug.   
"Meno male"; disse fra se' Shinji. "non ne potevo piu'"   
"Shinji.."   
"Si, signorina Ritsuko"   
"Cerca di stare tranquillo. Vai benone! Rei, mi puoi sentire?"   
"La sento, dottoressa Akagi"   
"Per favore, potremmo vederci dopo che ti sarai cambiata?"   
"Si, dottoressa"   
"Non preoccuparti, non e' nulla", aggiunsi , per tranquillizzare la ragazza.   
"Rei, e' tutto a posto, non preoccuparti ",ripetei a me stessa.   
"Di solito, quando Rei viene convocata in disparte dopo i test, è perche' il comandante vuole che io la sottoponga a fastidiosi check-up, o per portare avanti il tetro rituale della trascrizione del Dummy System. Anche se Rei non sembra inquietarsi, e non se ne lamenta mai, e' una cosa insostenibile, e ogni volta dev'essere una tortura per quella povera ragazza.Perche' coinvolgerla in quegli orrori?Io devo fare qualcosa per proteggerti da tutto questo, Reichan ",pensai.

  
Aspettai Rei all'uscita degli spogliatoi, e non dovetti attendere molto perche' Ayanami ne uscisse con indosso la consueta uniforme scolastica, e lo sguardo perennemente in cerca di qualcosa di lontano, sia che fissasse il pavimento sotto di lei, sia che mi osservasse un istante per poi distogliere lo sguardo, forse per paura o per timidezza.   
"Rei", la chiamai.   
"Dottoressa Akagi. Voleva parlarmi?", fu la sua risposta, pronunciata con un che di triste e rassegnato.Povera ragazza. Forse avrebbe avuto semplicemente voglia di andare a casa , dopo tutti quei noiosi test di sincronia.   
"Rei, se non sei troppo stanca ,potresti seguirmi nel mio studio? vorrei parlarti in privato"..che termine strano , in privato. Era una conversazione che desideravo tenere lontana dalle orecchie di Gendo,soprattutto.   
"Va bene", rispose la ragazza remissivamente.   
Attraversammo i corridoi del Quartier Generale, Rei camminava al mio seguito,distante appena un passo, eppure a me , che sbirciavo verso di lei di quando in quando , appariva lontana anni luce, il capo leggermente reclino, i capelli che ricadevano da ambo i lati avvolgenti come un cielo azzurro. C'era un che di disarmante nella sua rassegnazione.Mi chiesi come facesse a sopportare la terribile nostalgia di qualcosa che forse non aveva mai vissuto, ma che sicuramente aveva sognato, nei giorni piu' difficili, senza una speranza da cullare, condannata alla tristezza da un uomo spietato e meschino.   
Passando per i corridoi, di tanto in tanto incrociavamo i dipendenti della base;ci imbattemmo anche in Maya Ibuki. "Queste persone.Le loro giornate qui al Geo-front , terribilmente dure come la mia, col rischio di non tornare a casa, e la paura costante di ritrovare dietro la porta ,gli incubi che la Nerv sembra preposta a fabbricare. Se queste persone non avessero nessuna tenerezza da cullare dentro di se', come potrebbero continuare a vivere?  
Per cosa noi ci staremmo battendo? Solo per sopravvivere? No, ognuno di noi combatte per salvaguardare cio' che ha dentro il cuore da un mondo troppo grande per il nostro animo.Nella speranza che ci sia una luce li' fuori, un altro cuore da amare piu' di noi stessi ", mi dissi nella mente.   
"Anche tu, Rei, nascondi una fragilita' unica e straordinaria.",pensai voltandomi ancora una volta a guardarla di sottecchi.  
"Eppure , fin dalla nascita, ti negarono di coltivarla, ti impedirono di sognare come fanno tutti, accarezzando i propri ricordi, di avere speranza in qualcuno che si prendesse cura dei tuoi segreti, dei tuoi sentimenti,per sempre. Per Rei Gendo pretese che ci fosse soltanto la solitudine, e una memoria cancellabile e riscrivibile. Ti considero' come una macchina, un automa. Questo e' il suo delitto peggiore . Cio' che fece e continua a fare a me, e' cosa da poco, in confronto."

  
Arrivammo nel mio studio, feci accomodare Rei e mi sedetti accanto a lei, entrambe di traverso rispetto alla mia scrivania di lavoro.   
"Avevo dimenticato il portatile acceso..In questi giorni sono cosi' distratta, Rei.", le dissi, spegnendo il mio notebook. Mi misi a sedere di fronte a lei. Le sorrisi. Mi faceva una tenerezza indescrivibile, vederla li' ,seduta e silenziosa, in attesa che le dicessi qualcosa.   
"Reichan.perdonami se ti ho trattenuto qui alla base, pero' desideravo parlarti.volevo parlarti di me ."   
"di lei, dottoressa?", rispose Rei, con un'espressione cosi' improbabile da apparirmi buffa.   
"Di me", risposi con un sorriso"Sai, io non parlo quasi mai di me stessa, ma con te mi piacerebbe farlo. Vorrai ascoltarmi?"   
"Si", rispose timidamente"ma perche' ne vuole parlare con me?"   
"Perche' ..Rei, io vorrei poter parlare di me stessa a una persona a cui tengo.E io tengo molto a te. "   
"Lei tiene a me , perche' sono utile ai fini della Nerv?", rispose   
"No", la sua domanda non mi aveva indispettito, bensi' mi aveva rattristato profondamente. Del resto era ovvio che Rei guardasse a me come una scienziata che intendeva servirsi di lei ,ne' piu' ne meno come avevano fatto gli altri. Mio Dio.. il dubbio che mi torturava, cioe' se non mi stessi servendo di lei come oggetto del mio vuoto affettivo, mi assali' rapidamente, facendo si' che contraessi nervosamente il viso in una smorfia di amarezza.   
"no, Rei, io tengo a te perche' ti voglio bene".Le dissi la cosa che volevo dirle piu' di ogni altra.   
"."Rei non disse nulla ma mi guardo',specchiandosi, innocentemente, dentro di me,come per appurare se nei miei occhi si riflettesse la stessa sincerita' dei suoi.   
"Posso volerti bene,Rei?"   
".nessuno mi ha mai detto "Rei era confusa, non riusci' a finire la frase,   
"Sai, fin da quando ero piccola , tutti hanno giocato a togliermi la speranza, mia madre mi ha sottratto il conforto dell'amore ..io non sono mai stata amata."   
"neanch'io sono mai stata amata", disse Rei.   
Mi colpi' che mi dicesse questo. "Reichan..per quanto tempo hai tenuto dentro la consapevolezza di questo dolore."pensai. "E adesso l'hai detto, l'hai detto a me. Questa frase significa che ti fidi di me. Non tradiro' la tua fiducia, tesoro"   
"Gendo poi mi tolse la speranza di poter donare l'amore che c'era dentro di me.Trattando il bene che gli dedicavo come la cosa piu' insignificante ."   
"Mi dispiace dottoressa Akagi"Rei mi guardo' , e nel suo viso lessi la comprensione , l'immediata empatia che il suo animo gentile e ingenuo aveva stabilito col mio.   
"Rei..cosi', ho vissuto per tanto tempo senza speranza.La speranza e' qualcosa che non si puo' inventare"   
"Come la vita ", affermo' Rei "la vita non e' qualcosa che si inventa, in qualunque modo essa venga alla luce, questo non e' che il primo passo. Io sono un clone, ma la mia vita, l'insieme del mio corpo e della mia anima, sono un dono che giunge da molto lontano.Come tutte le vite.Quando nasce un fiore"   
Rei fece una piccola pausa, io la ascoltavo meravigliata e felice.   
"quando nasce un fiore , esso non sa se trovera' cio' di cui non puo' fare a meno per vivere, la luce e l'acqua. Pero' nasce lo stesso. La sua vita e' sempre in pericolo di cessare. Una cosa cosi' fragile come l'esistenza di un fiore ,una cosa cosi' delicata, non puo' essere che un dono d'amore di chi ci vuole bene. Fin quando saremo amati , saremo in vita. E' l'amore degli altri che ci rende noi stessi. Io vorrei tanto sentire questo amore su di me."   
"Rei" Rei mi aveva spiazzato con le sue parole.La bellezza che custodiva dentro di se', adesso mi era ancora piu' chiara e palese.   
"Rei.mi permetterai di darti quel poco d'amore che ho?"   
Rei continuo' ad osservarmi, ma questa volta non investigava, invece quasi mi implorava , mi pregava di essere sincera. Non so , un istante dopo vidi le lacrime rigare le sue gote.Silenziosamente,Rei piangeva.   
Io mi inginocchiai davanti e lei e chinai il capo sul suo petto, appoggiando le braccia sul suo grembo. Rei rimase seduta ,e mi osservo', con un po' di sconcerto forse, o d'imbarazzo, quando iniziai a piangere.   
Rimanemmo cosi' per lungo tempo. Rei mi disse al fine: "cerchi di non essere triste , dottoressa. Oppure sta piangendo di gioia?Una volta Shinji mi spiego' che si puo' piangere di gioia"   
"Sipiango perche' sono felice di volerti bene. Rei. Io vorrei essere per teuna madre"   
"Una."Rei mi osservo' stupita, mentre io la guardavo inclinando il capo verso l'alto, rimanendo in ginocchio, appoggiata a lei.   
"si.se vorrai ,casa mia sara' casa tua."   
"Grazie", mi rispose .   
Le sorrisi . Lei ricambio' il mio sorriso. Non era un gesto di riflesso, era un sorriso di gioia, sentii che lei era felice.   
Lo ero anch'io.

  
Uscimmo assieme dal mio studio, e la accompagnai fin all' ultima porta d'uscita.   
"Rei..ti chiedo, se puoi ,di scusarmi. Scusami per tutto quello a cui la Nerv ti ha sottoposto, e a cui anche io ho collaborato", ebbi il coraggio di dirle, arrivati all'ultima soglia.   
"Chi lo ha fatto si credeva in diritto di farlo", rispose Rei.   
"Ma non e' cosi'..Ti chiedo perdono. Anche se non serve. L'unica cosa che posso fare adesso e' prometterti che non avverra' piu', perche' ti proteggero'"   
"Non deve assumersi di questi rischi per me", disse Rei distogliendo lo sguardo.   
"Io ti voglio bene . Tu sei una ragazza straordinaria , e so che faresti di tutto per le persone a cui tieni. Io non sono un granche' come persona, ma il coraggio per dire no al comandante Ikari o a chicchessia, lo trovero'."   
"Lei e' una persona straordinaria, non io"   
"Reichan, credimi. Tu sei la persona migliore che io conosca", le dissi, guardandola in viso.   
Rei arrossi'.   
"Dottoressa Akagi", mi disse infine , voltandosi prima di sparire dietro la porta automatica " mi piacerebbe non abitare piu' da sola, abitare insieme a lei"   
"anche a me , Rei", le risposi.   
La porta si chiuse.

  
Era il tardo pomeriggio. Shinji era in camera sua. Misato e Asuka non erano in casa.   
Il ragazzo stava piangendo silenziosamente. Era il peso della solitudine che si faceva sentire. 


	4. Capitolo 4

Molte capitolo 

Capitolo 4 Il refrain dell'anima 

  
watashi ni kaerinasai kioku wo tadori   
yasashisa to yume no minamoto e   
anata mo kaerinasai aishiau tame   
kokoro mo karada mo kurikaesu 

  
tamasii no rufuran 

  
Quella mattina Shinchan , a scuola, era pensoso e amareggiato .   
"Perche'?", pensava "Perché la mia vita sembra destinata ad essere un monologo? Io non ho mai nessuno accanto, nessuno che mi riesca a far sentire meno solo. Sì, ho la signorina Misato. Ma non posso chiederle di essere per me tutto quello di cui avrei bisogno. Ne' vorrei che lo fosse.   
Non ho mai pensato che davvero qualcuno potesse amarmi. Dopo mia madre, nessuno piu' mi ha mai amato. Mio padre mi ha fatto disperare di avere un briciolo del suo amore. E io, guardando me stesso allo specchio, penso di non meritare l'amore di nessuno.   
Niente che io possa donare agli altri. Chi si avvicinasse a me , potrebbe provare pietà per la mia incapacità, e forse neppure. Forse mi farebbe oggetto di scherno, oppure, più semplicemente, sbagliando ad invidiare il mio ruolo di pilota, mi vorrebbe del male.   
Io ho paura che tutti mi vogliano del male.   
Io voglio bene a qualcuno?   
A Misato, a Toji,a Kensuke, persino ad Asuka. Ma la persona a cui voglio più bene al mondo è un'altra: è quella ragazza dai capelli azzurri , che sta guardando alla finestra , senza chiedere nient' altro che continuare a osservare. Sbaglio a domandare alla vita qualcosa in piu'? Ayanami.Forse dovrei avere i tuoi stessi occhi, attenti e lontani ,allo stesso tempo? Vorrei averceli per un istante, e capire.   
Dietro gli occhi , il tuo cuore. So che non lasci a nessuno guardarci attraverso . Forse perché è fragile ,estremamente. Posso assicurarti, del resto, che sarei tanto bravo da non mandarlo in pezzi? Puo' bastare volerti bene? Per meritare che tu mi apra il tuo mistero..   
Una volta ti dissi che eri una ragazza forte. Ma capisco adesso che un coraggio cosi' grande come il tuo, e' unito sempre a una grande paura.   
La paura di smarrirsi, nei labirinti della solitudine.   
La solitudine: e' solo amare qualcuno e aver paura di perderlo, a volte? Il coraggio di affrontare questa paura. Tu lo possiedi.   
E' questo che ti rende unica, Reichan. Forse tutti pensano che tu non ami nessuno. Ma non e' vero. Nel tuo cuore c'è un bisogno d'amore immenso, più grande di qualsiasi amore esternato.   
Temi di perderlo come un fiore mai sbocciato? Di vederlo stracciato petalo dopo petalo? Senza che neppure abbia potuto dischiudersi.   
Sei un tesoro immenso . I tesori piu' immensi, quello che restano nascosti. Io non sono niente.   
Ho solo sognato di meritare un amore, ma non l'ho mai sperato.   
Ho tentato di amare. Ma non riuscivo a mostrarlo a nessuno. Perche' dovrei iniziare a farlo ? Potrei ferire , col mio goffo modo di esprimere i sentimentiho paura di ferire , e piu' di tutti non voglio ferire te.   
Ma ogni giorno, osservandoti, sento che quel briciolo d'amore di cui son capace, è tutto per te.   
Vorrei essere capace di dipingere la tua stanza di celeste.   
Vorrei essere capace di aiutarti, come feci quel giorno che assieme a Toji ripulimmo il tuo appartamento.   
Mi piacerebbe esserti accanto. Dev'essere tutto così difficile da soli. Io lo so bene. Non so dove trovi il tuo coraggio, Rei. Da quell'immenso amore che nascondi,io credo. si..perche' senza la speranza di quel fuoco non si sopravvive al pensiero che nessuno ci ama.   
Io lo so. Nessuno e' con me, tranne la mia speranza.Cosi' dev'essere per te.   
Ti voglio bene, Reichan.." 

  
Durante il quarto d'ora di ricreazione , nel cortile della scuola superiore, Toji e Kensuke spiavano , attraverso l'inferriata perimetrale della scuola, la sagoma di Shinji allontanarsi rapidamente dall'edificio, verso chi sa dove.   
"Dove starà andando cosi' di fretta, Ikari?", domandò Kensuke a se stesso e all'amico Suzuhara, mentre filmava diligentemente l'accaduto.   
"Boh? Non vorra' mica saltare le prossime ore di lezione?" , rispose Toji, portando le braccia dietro la schiena e piegandole a raccogliere il capo fra le mani.   
"Peccato;____; Con questa inferriata davanti le mie riprese non sono venute un granchè", si lamento' Aida-kun, rivedendo il filmino. 

  
Shinji rientrò in classe trafelato, un instante dopo l'inizio della spiegazione di storia. Il professore non se ne avvide; il vento all'esterno era forte , scuotendo gli alberi del cortile e incuneandosi tra gli edifici , fischiava , e si concentrava e amplificava, come costretto in un imbuto, fra un bastione e l'altro della grande costruzione ad uso scolastico.   
Shinji posò la cartella, che l'amico Kensuke non mancò di notare essere piu' gonfia, ben oltre il quantitativo di libri che i ragazzi dovevano sobbarcarsi.   
"Chi sa cosa ci sarà nella cartella di Shinji ? Prima non era cosi' piena.chi sa che sarà andato a fare così di corsa durante la pausa pranzo." Kensuke richiamò l'attenzione dell'amico "infilzandolo" con la biro da dietro.   
"Che c'e' ?", disse Shinji voltandosi appena .   
"Shinji, perche' hai saltato il pranzo?Dove sei scappato così di fretta?"   
"Dovevo fare una cosa che pomeriggio non potevo fare, perché abbiamo dei controlli medici alla Nerv."   
"Si, ma cosa dovevi comprare di cosi' voluminoso?", insinuò Kensuke, alludendo alla cartella con la coda dell'occhio , per vedere se avesse colto nel segno.   
"Mi dispiace , ma e' un segreto", gli disse Shinji, guardandolo con un sorriso innocente.   
"Uhm.va bè" , si rassegnò Kensuke. Poi si voltò in direzione del banco di Kaji.   
"Hai sentito?", bisbigliò Aida al compagno.   
"Siqui gatta ci covaspero solo che non c'entri il Demone Rosso!"   
"mah" 

  
All'uscita della scuola, sotto un vento incessante che sparpagliava i ragazzi, e confondeva le voci in un brusio insofferente, l'insofferenza di chi vuol fuggire una brezza fastidiosa, Rei si avviava, sola e in disparte, verso il cancello e l'uscita della scuola.   
"Ayanami!", la chiamò una voce da dietro.   
Rei si voltò per vedere Shinchan, che si era fermato a una distanza di quattro passi da lei , chiederle: "Scusami..posso..potrei accompagnarti a casa?"   
"Va bene.", rispose pacatamente la ragazza.   
Shinji ne era felice, cosi' raggiunse Ayanami che si voltò verso l'uscita , ed entrambi presero la via verso casa di Rei. 

  
"C'e' un ventaccio", disse Shinji per la strada, intanto che la forte brezza gli scompigliava i capelli, mentre quelli di Rei a volte le finivano sulla fronte e davanti agli occhi, cosi' che li scostava piano, con un gesto che a Shinji sembrava semplicemente una meraviglia alla vista.   
"Si, c'e' molto vento", rispose Rei, guardando in basso mentre lo diceva, per poi tornare a guardare avanti a se'. "Perche' provo quest'imbarazzo quando sono con lui?",pensò Rei "eppure mi fa piacere averlo vicino"   
"Il vento", penso' Shinji " E' come se si mettesse d'impengo a tenerci lontani. Quando c'e' vento gli uomini forse si sentono piu' soli..e' come se le raffiche disperdessero e scombinassero le nostre sensazioni, le nostre percezioni di chi ci sta accanto.   
Perché mi sento cosi' solo e così incapace di avvicinarmi a te? Mi sembra di essere dentro a uno strano sogno"   
"Un sogno", pensava in quel momento Rei, come se avesse percepito telepaticamente i pensieri di Shinji e ne fosse stata influenzata. Chi sa che i nostri pensieri non viaggino come onde nell'aria, trasportati o dispersi dal vento. Eppure, in mezzo a quella specie di bufera, Rei e Shinji cercavano delicatamente di avvicinarsi, sulla strada di casa. "Un sogno a volte mi sembrano queste giornate, mi sento come in preda a una vita che mi sono solamente sognata, come se tutti fossero creature del mio sogno, burattini che non sanno dirmi se non quello che faccio dir loro. Che sensazione orribile. Vorrei che qualcuno mi chiamasseho paura di essere sola.   
FLASHBACK   
"C'e' qualcuno oltre la soglia? Ikari." 

  
Rei si volto' verso Shinji timidamente e pensò "la sensazione più bella non e' quando mi sembra di svegliarmi dal sogno della vita, come quando improvvisamente ho paura.   
Anzi. La sensazione più bella e' sentirsi scivolare nel sogno di un altro. Di qualcuno che mi vuole bene   
Una persona che ti vuole bene..credo che preparerebbe un sogno stupendo, in cui io potessi gioire, come cullata dalle sensazioni. Una persona che ti vuole bene. Non ti tradirebbe mai, e non farebbe niente che io non desiderassi, rispetterebbe tutto ciò che amo..sarebbe un bel sogno , il sogno di qualcuno che mi amasse, qualcosa di diverso da questa solitudine difficile, che sembra una stanza senza finestre. L'altro giorno provai la sensazione cha la dottoressa Akagi mi volesse bene. 

Shinji penso' a come fosse strano, camminare nel vento, così poche parole scambiate fra loro due..forse pero' si stavano parlando in silenzio. La voce dell'anima   
All'improvviso Shinji si fermò. Le sensazioni spiacevoli si impossessano facilmente dei cuori di vetro, e si fanno pagar caro la nostra gentilezza, l'incapacità a fronteggiarle a muso duro.   
Lì, al limite interno del marciapiede, c'era una rete metallica, la recinzione di un campo di sterpaglie, raro esempio di terreno non utilizzato per costruzioni blindate, a Neo Tokyo 3. 

Shinji abbarbicò le dita ai fili metallici intrecciati in rombi. E si mise a piangere, senza capire perché, lacrime silenziose. Rei si era fermata e lo osservava. 

"Non..non so cosa dirgli",penso' la ragazza.   
Improvvisamente gli si avvicinò. Sentì come una voce che la invitava a mettere una mano sui capelli del ragazzo.   
Rei ebbe timore , ma poggiò la sua mano sui capelli di Shinji , per un attimo, poi la lasciò cadere sulla spalla destra del ragazzo.   
Shinji tremò al lieve tocco della mano di Rei   
Si voltò verso di lei, cosa che la fece arrossire. Shinji esitò un'istante: "Scusami"   
"Non devi scusartiMi dispiace che piangessi"   
"Rei"   
Rei lo guardò. Erano quasi arrivati a casa della ragazza . I rumori dei lavori di demolizione cominciavano gia' a confondersi col vento.   
Accanto al frastuono, rumori leggeri, il vento che schiacciava e gonfiava i vestiti, a seconda della direzione, lo sbattere ritmico di una vecchia segnaletica pendente da un qualche paletto della linea ferroviaria.   
Shinji si mise a frugare nella cartella e ne estrasse un pacchetto rosa con un bel fiocchetto celeste. Lo porse a un'incredula Rei.   
"E' per te", disse Shinji , timidamente, sorridendo. Forse qualche lacrima scendeva ancora, inavvertita. " E' un mio regalo per te"   
Rei si sentì tremare. "per me?"..Non ho mairicevuto un regalo.   
Rei lo prese fra le mani, avvertendo al tatto la liscia carta da regalo, e quasi indovinando la strana forma dell'oggetto.   
"Sembra qualcosa con delle braccia", disse innocentemente Rei.   
"Lo apriresti , per favore?"   
"Si" , qualunque cosa fosse ,Rei lo sentiva gia' come un tesoro immenso. Lo scartò piano, finchè ai suoi occhi non si presentò il simpatico faccino di un orsetto di pelouche.   
Rei lo guardò.   
"Ti piace?", chiese timidamente Shinji.   
"Si..e' molto bello. Ti ringrazio , Shinji"   
Rei ripose la carta da regalo nella cartella e si fermò a guardare l'orsetto.   
"Le e' piaciuto", pensava felice Shinji.   
Rei improvvisamente si mise a piangere.   
"Reichan"   
"Shinchan. Ti ringrazio."   
Shinji sorrise "Mi ha fatto piacere donartelo" 

Dopo poco erano di nuovo in cammino, Rei teneva l'orsetto in mano, premuto contro il petto.   
Shinji la lasciò sulla porta di casa. "Pomeriggio ho i controlli alla base", le disse.   
"Stai tranquillo, Shinchan..andrà tutto bene", le disse Rei. Poi lo salutò "ciao", e lo baciò sulla guancia   
" ciao Reichan..a domani", Shinji rispose , arrossendo leggermente. Rimase un attimo immobile, osservando Rei sparire su per le scale. 

  
Qualche giorno dopo Misato ricevette una mia telefonata nel primo pomeriggio.   
"Prontoah, sei tu Ritchan!!"   
"Buongiorno, Misato!Come stai? Spero che non avrai dormito tutta la mattinata", esordii per prenderla un po' in giro.   
"Spiritosaaaaa..non ho dormito!!Anzi, ho ripassato al computer alcuni dettagli tecnici degli Eva. Poi non vedo perché dovrei dirti se ho fatto o meno i compiti. Non sei mica la mia professoressa^^;;;;"   
"Hai ragione , Misato. Ma non ti ho chiamato per motivi di lavoro. Bensì per raccontarti due belle cosette che mi son successe in questi giorni", le confessai felicemente.   
"Davvero?? Mi hai incuriosito, Ritchan!!"   
"So che su una di esse ci ricamerai sopra per mesi, a spese del povero Shinji ^____-   
"Ma per chi mi hai presa?????Racconta, dai!!"   
"Allora, ..ti ricordi che ti dissi che avevo intenzione di chiedere a Gendo l'affidamento di Reichan?"   
"Si. Certo!!Com'e' andata?"   
"Benissimo!!! Muoio dalla voglia di dirti tutti i particolari.."   
  
"Fallo!", mi incoraggiò Misato.   
"Bè, tre giorni fa ,entrai nella stanza ovale sicura del fatto mio. E' l'unico modo per non farsi sopraffare da quel bastardo."   
FLASHBACK 

"Voleva parlarmi, dottoressa Ritsuko?", mi chiese il comandante.   
"Si. E' a proposito di Rei."   
"Rei?"   
"Si. Ritengo che la ragazza stia vivendo una situazione di crescita interiore che ha ingenerato la necessità per lei di stare maggiormente a contatto con gli altri, e soprattutto il bisogno di una figura che le stia vicino costantemente , in momenti delicati come questo"   
"Cosa intende dire?", ribattè Gendo, aggiustandosi gli occhiali che erano usualmente scivolati lungo il naso.   
"Mi riferisco al fatto che ultimamente Rei dimostra di aver sperimentato tante emozioni che risulta difficile per lei affrontare e comprendere, nella condizione di solitudine fisica e spirituale in cui è stata relegata. Rei non ha mai potuto gioire e beneficiare della presenza di una figura materna", continuai io.   
"Questo lo so bene", aggiunse con un tono di stizza il comandante.   
"Per cui , anche in vista degli scopi che la Nerv si prefigge , e che la coinvolgono, la ragazza, a mio parere, dovrebbe essere costantemente seguita da una persona di fiducia che la aiutasse e la sostenesse in questa difficile fase della sua vita. Lo stress a cui è sottoposta, e lo dico anche in base a considerazioni mediche, risulta davvero eccessivo per lei da essere gestito nella piu' completa solitudine." Il mio discorso era studiato e calibrato. Doveva essere convincente, ma rassicurare Gendo che io ero dalla parte del progetto per il perfezionamento. Però aborrivo parlare di Rei come uno strumento. Tuttavia dovevo allontanarla da un uomo che invece sembrava non curarsi di trattare quell'innocente come una cosa.   
"Eppure Rei ha sempre fatto da sola, finora"   
"Ciò che è valso fino ad oggi non vuol dire fosse la soluzione migliore.  
Inoltre non credo che la Nerv possa permettersi di perdere Rei, voglio dire che Rei vada fuori dal nostro controllo. Non e' cosi' facile da rimpiazzare, e tu lo sai bene", dissi , rivolgendomi a lui col tu, quasi a sottolineare che entrambi sapevamo bene quella cosa, e non c'era bisogno di nascondersela, come il lei che ci stavamo dando nascondeva mesi di incomprensioni, rancori, bugie. "Il trasferimento dell'anima in un clone non e' un'operazione cosi' indolore e facile da padroneggiare",aggiunsi. Mio Dio, dover usare quegli argomenti e certi riferimenti, mi faceva vergognare di me stessa. Ma quell'uomo spregevole andava messo fuori gioco. Chiedevo intanto dentro di me perdono a Rei, per il fatto di stare parlando di lei in quei termini, rammentando gli incubi che la tormentavano,i cloni, il progetto per il perfezionamento.   
"capisco..Cosa propone dottoressa Akagi?"   
"Che Rei venga affidata alla mia custodia, perché possa avere maggiormente sotto controllo la sua situazione", dissi, riuscendo a non tradire l'emozione che mi correva dentro, e scegliendo i termini più freddi, per quello che in realtà era il desiderio più palpitante del mio animo. Avevo vestito la mia voglia di darle amore, colla maschera di un freddo interesse scientifico. Era l'unica maschera che Gendo accettasse su di me.   
"Ritiene che ciò sarebbe di giovamento?"   
"A mio parere , sì. Suppongo che per Rei passare a vivere con me, dopo che mi sia stato concesso il suo affidamento, sia la cosa migliore, se vogliamo che continui ad essere monitorata, se cosi' si puo' dire"Che parole orribili ero stata costretta a usare. Camuffavo il mio sentimento per non lasciarlo in pasto a una belva.   
"Così sia. Rei verrà affidata alla sua custodia e verrà a vivere con lei.Ricorda comunque che Rei è fondamentale e funzionale al nostro progetto.Così, ogni ritardo o intralcio sarà considerato tua responsabilità"   
"Lo so bene. Non ce ne saranno." Gendo mi aveva dato del tu, per sottolineare che avrebbe direttamenente eseguito la sua minaccia, qualora stessi celando qualcosa. Ma io non avevo paura. Nel momento in cui aveva acconsentito alla mia proposta , una gioia incontenibile mi aveva invaso. Sapevo che era solo il primo passo, ma era il più importante.   
"Un'ultima cosa", mi disse.   
"Si"   
"Mi dovra' riferire settimanalmente di Rei"   
"Si." 

FINE FLASHBACK

"Così Rei ti è stata affidata???", mi chiese al telefono Misato.   
"Si! E' a casa mia da ieri"   
"Ma e' magnifico!!", commentò Misato . " Stupendo! Hai fatto una bellissima cosa, Ritchan"   
"..spero solo di poter dare a questa ragazza un po' dell'amore che merita."   
"Certo che ci riuscirai Ritchan 

  
"Comunquenon dimenticarti il resto..cos'era che mi volevi dire di Shinchan?"   
"Ah^^;;;;;;Be'^^;;;Allora, ieri sera Reichan ed io abbiamo parlato a lungo, sedute sul divano di casa mia."Pensai che non era giusto raccontare a Misato tutte le bellissime parole che Rei mi aveva detto a proposito dei sentimenti che iniziava a provare per Shinchan. Rei me li aveva confidati. Mi aveva detto che non riusciva a capirli bene.Io avevo cercato di spiegarle che era normale : l'amore e' sempre così incomprensibile quando si presenta nel nostro animo.   
"Bè"; le dissi in compenso " Rei mi ha parlato di se', di come si sentiva, del fatto che venire a vivere con me le aveva fatto piacere. E che iniziava a senitre il peso e la difficolta' di essere da sola. Mi ha ringraziato, e in quel momento sono stata li' li' per piangere^^;;;Io sono stata ad ascoltarla, e mi son reso conto che quella ragazza non aveva mai avuto nessuno con cui confidarsi"   
"Povera Rei", disse Misato.   
"Poi le ho preparato un te'. Mi ha parlato dei suoi compagni di classe, e di come solo Shinji avesse cercato di fare amicizia con lei. Mi ha chiesto se era colpa sua che tutti la evitassero..povera ragazza Poi mi ha raccontato una cosa dolcissimaMi ha detto di aver ricevuto l'altro ieri in dono un orsetto da Shinchan^_____^"   
"DAVVERO??????CHE DOLCEEEEEEEE^O^O^Dovro' proprio dirglielo che è stato un tesoro!!"   
"Gia', Shinji è proprio un ragazzo dolcissimo. Tuttavia tu non dovresti saperlo dell'orsetto^^;;;Percio' sarebbe meglio che non glielo dicessi^^;"   
"Be', gli diro' che l'ha scoperto Makoto, casualmente^^;;;Che l'ha intravisto mentre lo comprava!! E mi divertirò a chiedergli a chi lo ha regalato!"   
"Sei tremenda, Misato!";; , le risposi, sconsolatamente.   
"Lo so!!^O^O^", sorrise la mia amica dall'altro capo del telefono.   
"Bè, attenta solo a non dirlo in presenza di Asuka!", aggiunsi "Farebbe scattare il finimondo, e per Shinji sarebbero guai!"   
"Già', guai molto grossi!^^; Impicciona per com'e'-___-;;"   
"Hai proprio un bel tipino in custodia, eh?^^;;"   
"Bè, mi consolo con Shinchan^^;;"   
"A proposito, Misato?Come vanno ultimamente le cose? Non ti ho chiesto poi di .."   
"Kaji?..bè. In effettisono un po' confusa;_____;"   
"Ti andrebbe di parlarne?", le proposi,sentendo l'esitazione e un filo di amarezza nella sua voce.   
"Si..ma..ecco, è che non so bene cosa farea dire ilvero..mi andrebbe di riprendere una storia importante con Kaji.. ma allo stesso tempo,.. ho paura di non essere all'altezza. Ho paura di essere la solita donna meschina che si lega agli uomini per bisognouna donna che non sa mai dare amore, ma e' buona solo scaricare su di essi la propria insoddisfazione, ..se non addirittura il proprio risentimento", disse la mia amica ,con tono pacato, ma molto triste, in netto contrasto rispetto all'esuberante Misato di un minuto fa. Katsuragi nasconde spesso una invisibile sincera tristezza, dietro un'altrettanto sincera, ma più lampante allegria.   
"Misatosei troppo dura con te stessa..se c'è una donna che è capace di dare tutta se stessa e il proprio amore alla persona che ama, sei tu"   
"Grazie Ritchan.."   
"Ti prego Misato..non essere sempre così severa con te stessa. Lo sei sempre..sul lavoro, a volte anche con gli amici. Io non sono da meno. Pero' tu sei molto migliore di me"   
"Ma cosa dici, Ritchan?"   
"Si..e poi vorrei che tu non perdessi l'occasione di stare vicino ad un uomo che ti ama veramente."   
"Si" 

Misato ed io , dopo poco, concludemmo la telefonata.   
Io tornai a sedere alla mia scrivania, finendo dei calcoli al PC , in attesa che Rei tornasse dalle attività pomeridiane della scuola.   
Mentre Misato si preparò per uscire e fare un giro in macchina. Quella era una giornata piena di pensieri per lei.   
Il lavoro alla Nerv in questi giorni, grazie a Dio, languiva. Il vento invece continuava a soffiare. 

"Sono tornata", disse Reichan, rientrando in casa.   
Io mi alzai e le andai incontro. "Ciao", le dissi. Le sorrisi e la abbracciai.   
Rei si lasciò abbracciare. Non ricambiò la stretta, forse non ne aveva la forza , aveva solo voglia di venire abbracciata. 


	5. Capitolo 5

Molte capitolo5 

Capitolo 5 Nuvole 

  
Misato , esitando nellaprire la portiera dell'automobile, lancio' uno sguardo al cielo soprastante, immenso, attraversato dalle nuvole del tardo pomeriggio. Le nuvole, qualcosa diventato addirittura raro, nel mondo sconvolto dal Second Impact. Come lo sconvolgimento nella sua mente, dopo la morte del padre, quella morte che l'aveva salvata condannandola.   
Le nuvole. Un milione di ricordi, i ricordi negati. La sua infanzia, tutta assorbita nel niente, e cristallizzata in una foto, miracolosamente scampata alla tragedia.   
Dentro la capsula lei, il giubbino, dentro la tasca una foto. Che facilmente avrebbe potuto essere incenerita, bruciata, o dalla cui carta facilmente l'impressione, il frammento di vita stampata avrebbe potuto svanire.   
Invece era ancora lì, a raccogliere tutto il passato di Misato con la potenza evocativa di un'immagine : era sua madre, insieme a lei.   
Quanto aveva sofferto sua madre. E lei non aveva avuto una fortuna migliore . Un padre che aveva cambiato le loro vite.   
Misato alzo' le braccia conserte sulla carrozzeria della portiera dell'automobile, ormai aperta, e che stava usando come un parapetto da cui scrutare il cielo, protetta dalla barriera di metallo della carrozzeria, e dal passare del tempo. Sollevò il mento, poi abbassò lo sguardo e si infilò nella vettura, accese il motore e partì.   
Perché la vita riusciva ad essere così triste anche in una sera come quella.Perché? 

La meta del suo viaggio era vicina. Il ristorante dove Kaji aveva prenotato non era molto distante da casa sua. L'uomo da cui tante volte era fuggita e a cui mille volte dentro di sé era ritornata , si trovava ad attenderla davanti alla porta del ristorante con un mazzo di rose rosse. A Misato scappò una lacrima. Ma la asciugò rapidamente con le dita. Non si curo' delle conseguenze che avrebbe potuto avere sul suo rimmel, ma , dandosi una rapidissima occhiata al retrovisore , scese dall'auto. Kaji, intravendendola, le andò incontro. La prese sotto braccio. 

"Sei bellissima questa sera, Misato"   
"Grazie. Anche tu non stai male" 

Sedettero al tavolo che il maitre indicò e diedero un'occhiata alla lista delle ordinazioni.   
"Per me una bistecca alla Bismarck", disse Kaji.   
"Per me degli spaghetti all'astice", ordinò Misato.   
"Ah, e delle ecargot, per entrambi"   
Misato lanciò a Kaji uno sguardo assassino, come per dire "Dove li prendiamo i soldi per le escargot? Vuoi ordinare anche un kilo di caviale per caso?^^;;;;;;;;;;"   
"Da bere posso consigliare un Corvo Rosso di Salaparuta del '12?", chiese il maitre.   
"Va benissimo", disse Kaji. 

Quando il maestro di sala se ne fu andato , Kaji disse a Misato: "Di vini non te ne intendi granchè, vero Misato?^^;;;;"   
"Gia' , a differenza di qualcuno non posso permettermi certe sciccherie, ma devo ripiegare su noodles e birra!!-____-;;", rispose Misato, fingendosi scocciata.   
Dentro di lei si sentiva nervosa e per niente serena.   
"Ma perche'?", si domandava. "Perche' non dovrei essere a mio agio? Con l'uomo che amo e con cui ho vissuto per tanto tempo? Ancora quella paura di mostrare a me stessa e a lui i miei sentimenti. Quando imparerò a non aver paura.? E come potrei superarla ? Solo fra le sue bracciaCosa vado a pensare? Eppure..forse. Ormai c'è solo un passo fra di noi,ma per farlo devo gettare alle spalle quindici anni di paureSono troppi per dimenticarli?" 

"Misato, ti vedo pensierosa.", disse dolcemente Kaji.   
"Niente..non pensavo a niente"   
"Misato-chan..non si direbbe"   
"Tu piuttosto, perche' mi hai invitata a cena fuori?"   
"Perché mi faceva piacere stare con te..Prima di tutto." A questa frase Misato non potè fare a meno di arrossire. Kaji avrebbe voluto stringere la mano di Misato che picchiettava nervosamente il tavolo con le dita.Ma non voleva metterla a disagio. Forse quel gesto non le sarebbe stato di conforto in quel momento. " E poi vorrei stare ad ascoltarti"   
"Come spia della Seele?"   
Misato si pentì immediatamente di ciò che aveva detto "Scusami Kaji.."   
"Di niente, Misatochan. In fondo è quello che sono. Ma sappi che io non ti tradirei mai."   
"Lo so, Ryogi"   
"Cosa mi vuoi raccontare , Misato? Sai..non sapere di te, della tua vita, mi fa sentire come se tu fossi sempre piu' lontana."   
"Non c'e' niente di nuovo nella mia vita"; disse Misato tristemente , mentre sorseggiava del vino che Kaji le aveva versato, e si era versato. Il cameriere era stato discreto e silenzioso .Ryogi gli aveva fatto cenno che poteva andare, e infatti aveva provveduto lui stesso a servire il vino a entrambi .   
Misato giocherellò col bicchiere facendolo roteare.Il movimento si trasmise al liquido rosso chiaro che vi era contenuto. Poi ci guardò attraverso, per vedere riflessa la sua insicurezza.   
"Sai , questo gesto mi ricorda Ritchan", disse Kaji " Mi hai detto della novità di Rei .. Sono felice per Akagi e anche per quella povera ragazza. ..Penso che siano fatte l'una per l'altra. Potranno aiutarsi a combattere la solitudine. Lottano con essa, cosi' come noi, da quando siamo su questa terra, si potrebbe dire"   
"Si.."Misato assentì.   
" E non vuoi sapere di me?", chiese Kaji.   
"Certo che vorrei", rispose Misato, sorridendo. Era bellissima in quel momento, ancora piu' del solito.   
"Saisto portando a termine quello di cui ti parlavo da tempo. Sto arrivando nella tana dei nostri nemici"   
Le parole misteriose di Kaji erano in un alfabeto che Misato intendeva bene. La traduzione del senso della frase terrorizzo'la donna . Lo sguardo preoccupato che si dipinse sul suo viso , fu seguito da poche parole, che Katsuragi quasi balbetto'. 

  
"Kaji..tuti prego. Non farlo. Non adesso."   
In quel momento arrivarono le ordinazioni. Il piccolo diversivo non distrasse Misato dal chiedere a Kaji di non andare avanti.   
"Non spingerti troppo avanti, Kaji!!"   
"Lo faccio perche' non ho niente da perdere"   
"non sei cosi' egoista, tu lo fai per evitare che accada qualcosa di terribile: cioe' la verita' che io e te ben sappiamo."   
"Mi giudichi troppo bene, Misato"   
"Kaji, ti prego. Lo so che in questo mondo pazzo, non ci dovrebbe essere tempo per le preghiere: ma io ti prego.perché non possiamo avere almeno un attimo di pace? Un tempo per poterci amaree poi ..Mio Dio!!Kaji.io ti amonon potrei vivere sapendoti..ho potuto vivere mentre eri lontano, ma non ce la farei a sopportare il pensiero .."Misato parlo' col cuore in mano e con la sincerita' che la accompagnava ogni momento.   
"Si..anch'io ti amo..se me lo chiedi tu, mi fermero' , Misato. Non voglio ferirti. E poi hai ragione. Ci sono delle cose che vengono prima della nostra volonta' di fare gli eroi. In fondo.."   
"Che strano confessare così il proprio amore"pensarono Kaji e Misato. "Che strano" Misato e Kaji si guardarono sorridendo.   
"Ti sembra il modo di dirmi che mi ami? Mangia!!", disse Misato , fingendosi arrabbiata.   
"Eh gia'..si freddera'" 

  
Kaji aveva da poco riaccompagnata a casa Misato. Dopo tanto tempo aveva baciata Misato. Dopo tanto tempo aveva ridetto la parola amore.   
"Amore", pensava, dirigendosi a piedi verso casa, nella placida serata estiva. "Si..e' una parola che deriva dal latino, e significa allontanare dalla morte..è così..c'è una verità in questo , perché noi vorremmo che la persona che amiamo fosse protetta dal nostro amore, di modo che niente al mondo le possa far del male. L'amore è forse questo nel suo senso più profondo" 

Shinji e Rei , nel soggiorno di casa di Ritchan. Reichan ,con la gamba destra accosciata sul divano , mentre la sinistra oscillava ritmicamente ,avanti e indietro.   
Anche Shinchan giocherellava con la mano, premendola contro il cuscino del divano. Com'è difficile parlar d'amore.   
"Shinchan..io sto provando qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere. La sento piu'intensamente , in questo momento in cui tu sei con me."   
Shinji arrossì di fronte alle parole di Rei. "RReichan..credo di stare provando la stessa cosa"   
"Shinji..io mi fido di te.". disse la ragazza, innocentemente, flebilmente.   
"Grazie Reichan. Anch'io ho fiducia in te." , rispose timidamente il ragazzo   
"Il tuo cuoreil muo cuore" , aggiunse Rei, come fra se' e se'.

  
In quel mentre, la porta elettronica dell'ingresso venne aperta.   
"Sara' rientrata Ritsuko", disse Shinji, a una Rei quasi spaventata dall'evento che la distolse da pensieri profondi e nuovi.   
"Buonasera ,Shinchan", salutai , accomodandomi nel soggiorno, dopo aver posato la borsa nel vecchio appendino di legno, dono della nonna.   
"Konbanwa, dottoressa Ritsuko", rispose Shinji.   
"Bentornata Ritsuko", disse Rei, cercando di non incontrare il mio viso , per timore di leggervi un rimprovero.   
Ma il sorriso che indirizzai al fine alla ragazza, quando questa rialzò lo sguardo, la rassicurò. Reichan aveva timore che la visita di Shinji, la sua presenza in casa mia a quell'ora, potesse indispettirmi.   
Ma non era così.   
"Shinchan, vuoi fermarti a cena con noi?", proposi al ragazzo.   
"Mm.la ringrazio signorina Ritsuko ma non voglio disturbare più a lungo"   
"Nessun disturbo, Shinchan..anzi!"   
"Però è meglio che torni a casa..Anche se Misato è fuori c'è sempre una persona da sfamare^^;;;;;", spiego Ikari-kun   
"Capisco..", dissi, sorridendo al pensiero di Asuka affamata e furibonda col povero Shinchan. Cosi', per evitargli guai con la minaccia tedesca, lo feci andare. Si salutarono affettuosamente con Rei. Quei ragazzi..così timidi anche per scambiarsi un bacio sulla guancia .   
Io naturalmente me n'ero andata in cucina, ma spiando la scena, li vidi salutarsi con una dolce stretta di mano.   
Shinji prese le mani di Rei fra le sue e le disse "Allora..a domani" 

"A domani", rispose dolcemente Reichan, prima di raggiungermi in cucina. Mi aiutò a preparare l'insalata russa che fu la nostra cena.   
Dopo il pasto, ci sedemmo sul divano . Mi piaceva ascoltare Rei confidarsi con me, dirmi di tutte le sue sensazioni. Mi faceva sentire viva e indispensabile , poterla aiutare. Mi faceva sentire come non mi era mai successo. 

  
"Signorina Ritsuko", mi disse, con una voce che ne tradiva l'emozione. "Shinji-kun mi ha detto.. di volermi bene.. Ecco...Io..credo di volergliene anch'io, ma sento dentro di mequalcosa di insolito: una paura che non avevo mai provato prima. Perche'?"   
"Reichan.è sempre così quando si vuole bene a qualcuno. L'amore impaurisce sempre entrambi. Chi lo riceve, ha paura della responsabilità che si assume di fronte all'altro, che in quel momento gli sta mostrando con fiducia, disarmato, fragile, il proprio cuore. Fa paura vedere l'altro così aperto, disponibile, donarsi a noi. Si ha paura di non essere all'altezza, di spezzare qul fragile tesoro che la persona che ci ama non ha esitato a darci. E fa paura a chi ama, che per la prima volta sperimenta il bisogno invincibile di abbattere le barriere , e presentare alla persona amata la propria parte più preziosa, ma anche più vulnerabile. Chi ci ama potrebbe ridurci in briciole, ma noi abbiamo fiducia in lui. Mostrargli la nostra debolezza significa dare il nostro piccolo cuore in cura a una persona che lo cullerà e saprà accarezzarlo."  
Cercai di spiegare ciò che io pensavo fosse il senso dei sentimenti che attraversavano, nuovi e sconvolgenti l'animo di Rei. Le sue domande mi spiazzavano, forse un po' mi imbarazzavano, ma ero l'unica a cui lei potesse chiederlo, e perciò dovevo cercare di risponderle. Ero lì per lei   
"Si..io..credo di capirema oltre a questa paura sento qualcosa di stranamente piacevole. Che mi sembra mi accompagni a ogni momento se solo penso a ..Shinchan", disse, dopo una pausa in cui raccolse la forza per dire il nome del centro dei suoi pensieri.   
"Reichan.e' ..credo che questo sia ..l'amore. La sua capacita' di farci gioire dei ricordi, delle sensazioni che ci accompagnano quando ripensiamo ai momenti passati con la persona che ci è più cara. L'impressione di un tesoro che si è accumulato nella nostra memoria, e che , ogni volta che torniamo ad ammirarlo, ci si rivela sempre più splendente. E poi la speranza. Tutti i sogni che ci piace fare su un futuro insieme a lui. Ma soprattutto. Quello che si prova nell'istante in cui quella persona è con noi, l'istante in cui i suoi gesti , le sue parole, tutto ci confonde. Sembra che il nostro amore sia l'aria che respiriamo, in quegli istanti."   
"E' cosi'", confermo' Reichan.   
"Ed e' vero..Perché ogni piccolo gesto , ogni piccola parola, la nota segreta e unica che solo lui sa suonare, il suo cuore irripetibile. Gli sguardi e gli atteggiamenti che non troverai in nessun altro: per te sono la cosa più importante di tutte. Daresti il mondo pur di poterli ascoltare , vedere, sentire per sempre."   
"Si..io vorrei stare assieme a Shinjiper sempre", disse Rei. "Quando sono sola mi mancano le sue parole. Quando è lontano mi mancano i suoi occhi. Non farei mai niente che possa fargli del male, e lui so che non me ne farebbe mai. Vorrei essere sempre la persona più importante nel suo cuore , come lui lo è per me" 

Shinchan , rientrato a casa, consumata la cena fra il malumore di Asuka, che a malapena era riuscito a stemperare con una fettina di carne di maiale che le aveva servito ben cotta, col sorriso sulle labbra degno di un maitre di un ristorante di lusso, si recò in camera sua.   
Shinji di solito non riusciva a soffermarsi coi pensieri su ciò che aveva vissuto. Se lo faceva per un istante, ripensando alle cose belle che aveva vissuto quel giorno, subito, per un vecchio timore dei ricordi che la sua esperienza gli aveva insegnato , evitava di soffermarsi, di modo che i momenti spiacevoli non si accavallassero nella memoria a quegli attimi preziosi che aveva appena riaccarezzato nella mente.   
Così preferiva sognare. Sognare senza una meta precisa. Come quando fuggì, poco dopo il suo arrivo a Neo-Tokyo 3. 

Quella notte non riusciva proprio a prender sonno. Naturalmente non si attentò a chiamare Asuka per chiacchierare, ma attese in soggiorno il rientro di Misato.   
Che rientrò dopo mezzanotte.   
"Shinji! Ancora in piedi", constatò Misato, aprendo la luce , e notando la sagoma del ragazzo seduto sul divano, il capo ripiegato all'indietro sul cuscino del sofà. 

"E così non avevi sonno, eh?", disse Misato, tornando a sedersi in poltrona, dopo essere andata un attimo in cucina a prendersi una lattina di birra, che aprì di fronte a Shinji, strappandone la linguetta che depose sul tavolino con ripiano di vetro che ospitava le più svariate riviste di automobili e molti cataloghi di PC.   
"No..ecco..sai ..stasera sono stato da Rei.."   
"A casa di Ritchanbè, Shinchan..", lo sguardo di Misato si addolcì,mentre esitò a sorseggiare la Yebisu. "Sono conenta; sono felice per te e per Reichan.Credo che voi due siate..una coppia ideale"   
"#O_______O# SIGNORINA MISATO!!!"   
"EH DAI!!AMMETTILO!!", lo scherzo' Misato, prendendo questa volta decisamente un bel sorso di birra.   
"Noi non siamo ancora mica fidanzati!!"   
"Hai detto bene "non ancora"..ma lo sarete presto..e io sono felicissima, perche' so che vi vorrete bene", disse Misato con tono serio , ma dolce.   
"Grazie Misato-san" 

"Senta, signorina Misatoe lei stasera è..uscita col signor Kaji,vero?"   
"Gia'^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"   
"Come è andata la serata?", chiese timidamente Shinchan.   
"Uno schifo", disse Misato, parlando con la lattina sulle labbra, per cui il suono della voce sembrò quello di una bambina che fa le boccacce mentre gioca al telefono fatto con due rotoli di cartone e lo spago.   
"M..mi dispiace"   
"Ma no, dai..in fondo ci siamo detti che ci amiamo."Misato abbozzo' uno strano sorriso."Anche se non è stato così romantico come potresti credere"   
"MA E' FANTASTICO!", disse Shinji. "sono felicissimo per lei, Signorina Misato!"   
"Grazie Shinjisarebbe fantastico se non ci fossero gli Angeli,se non ci fosse la Nerv , se mio padre e tuo padre fossero stati o fossero delle persone diverse", disse tristemente Misato, finendo di bere la lattina.   
"Siha ragione.."   
"Scusami Shinji..sto straparlando..Perdonami per aver detto delle cose spiacevoli. E' che non so godermi la felicita';_____; Ma non ho il diritto di rovinare la tua con delle stupide frasi che la birra mi mette in bocca..", disse Misato guardando Shinji con rammarico .   
"Misato..non ..non preoccuparti..E' ok. Io so cosa vuol dire che non riesci a sentirti del tutto felice. E' lo stesso per me. Altrmenti forse adesso sarei beato a sognare. Ma invece..credo che dobbiamo ringraziare Reichan e Kajisan , per averci regalato un po' di felicità. E cercare di ricambiarli, per come possiamo"   
"Hai ragione Shinchan", rispose Misato. Si avvicinò al ragazzo, si sedette accanto a lui e lo abbracciò. Shinchan arrossì, ma poi la abbracciò a sua volta.


	6. Capitolo 6

Molte cose capitolo 6 

Capitolo 6 Paura

"Vedi questa foto di Reichan?", dissi a Kaji, mostrandogli una fotografia , alloggiata in un portafotografie dal bordo bianco che mi ero recata a prendere dal comodino dove era posto.   
"E' un bel ritratto, Reichan e' sorridente", disse Kaji, accomodato sulla poltrona del mio soggiorno.   
"Si..le ho scattato questa foto l'altro ieri, ..Rei mi ha detto che nessuno le aveva mai scattato una foto che non fosse in formato tessera, per una security card"   
".Capisco."   
"E' venuta bene , cosi' l'ho messa qui , in soggiorno, perche' la potessi guardare quando fossi solo a casa", aggiunsi.   
"Ti sei affezzionata molto a quella ragazza..Ritchan.Sei una donna splendida"   
"Oh , Kaji"I suoi complimenti mi confusero.   
"Saiho sempre pensato che il viso di una persona, in foto , o in presenza, ci dicesse immediatamente qualcosa di importante di lei", disse Kaji-san, osservando la foto all'interno del portaritratti che teneva davanti a se' con la destra. "E' un'impressione immediata, si comprende subito la bellezza di un'immagine, ma anche la sincerita' di una persona , a volte si legge nel suo sguardo.", disse Kaji.   
"Si..un'immagine ci svela subito la sua bellezza, ma a volte , per capire l'importanza di qualcosa , bisogna saper aspettare, come magari per sentire la poesia di un libro, bisogna arrivare a leggerne la fine.", risposi.   
"E comunque", continuo' Kaji, osservando attentamente l'immagine dietro al vetro del portaritratti, che teneva davanti a se' con la destra, "le persone nascondono un segreto ancora piu' grande di qualsiasi immagine , libro , o pensiero..e cioè il loro cuore"   
"Si", annuii, guardando il cuscino del mio divanetto, intenta a fissare quella frase. Era la verità. Ripensai a una poesia che Reichan aveva scritto e mi aveva fatto leggere avantieri. 

Dio pose un sigillo sul cuore dell'uomo ,   
perche' nessuno , oltre l'uomo stesso, potesse scioglierlo.   
Quando lo avrebbe fatto, sarebbe stato un dono speciale,   
per una persona amata.   
Nessuno prima d'allora, avrebbe violato il cuore dell'uomo.   
Solo per un dono d'amore, avrebbe aperto le porte del suo animo. 

  
Kaji mi vide sovrappensiero.   
"Ryogisai ..sono preoccupata dall'ultimo colloquio che ho avuto con Gendo", gli confessai.   
"Di che si tratta?", mi chiese, assumendo un tono molto serio", e deponendo delicatamente il portafotografie sul tavolino davanti a sé.   
"Ogni settimana ,il Comandante pretende che io relazioni a lui personalmente sulle condizioni di Rei sotto la mia custodia. Ebbene, pare che gli agenti di sicurezza della Nerv stiano spiando con particolare attenzione i movimenti di Ayanami."   
"Gendo Ikarivorrebbe averla completamente sotto controllo",commentò Kaji.   
"E Gendo, durante la mia ultima relazione settimanale , mi ha contestato che , secondo le sue maledette fonti, Rei sarebbe diventata intima amica di Shinji, e per usare le sue parole , "avrebbe mostrato una spinta emozionale del tutto nuova, e nociva per il ruolo che compete ad Ayanami nel progetto E, nel Dummy System, e ancor piu' negli scopi finali , a me ben noti, dell'agenzia speciale NERV". Io naturalmente ho ribattuto che non si stava parlando mica di un fantoccio, ma di una ragazza, però, come puoi immaginare, il Comandante mi ha messo in guardia da quello che per lui sarebbe un istigare Rei a comportarsi in maniera non conforme alle sue funzioni. E ha aggiunto con fermezza che l'avrebbe lasciata ulteriormente in mano mia, non per fiducia, ma per testare fino a che punto arrivasse la mia caparbia insubordinazione , e quanto di questo improprio atteggiamento avessi istillato in Rei."   
"Disgustoso, orribile frasario di un militare borioso e pieno di sé", disse a commento Kajisan. 

Intanto alla base, nella stanza di Gendo.   
"Non vorrei aver aspettato troppo prima di intervenire" Una rapida decisione si formò nella mente di Gendo Ikari "Ritsuko è la repsonsabile principale del mutamento di Rei. Devo sottrargliela immantinente"   
Così sollevò la cornetta , e digitò il numero di un portatile.   
Al cellulare rispose un agente di sicurezza .   
"Ok."   
"Dovrebbe essere appena uscita da scuola. Mi aspetto un lavoro pulito, e se possibile, senza spargimento di sangue. In ogni caso non uccidete la dottoressa Akagi"   
"D'accordo, Signor Comandante".   
"Bene"   
Riattaccato il telefono, Gendo incrocio' le mani e vi poggiò il mento, assumendo la sua tipica , flemmatica posa. "Ritsuko, tu mi sei necessaria. Di Rei ne ho a sufficienza, ma tu mi sei necessaria per dare vita ad esse. Tuttavia, spero che la nostra Rei II non perisca, per non doverci prendere il disturbo di trasferire nuovamente la personalita'.Rei, cerca di non essere stupida." 

"E' una situazione pericolosa", affermo' Kaji, ascoltate le mie preoccupazioni.   
"Lo so. Non c'e' che da attendersi il peggio da Gendo."   
In quel momento la porta elettronica venne aperta di scatto, coem se qualcuno vi avesse digitato il codice in fretta e furia. E dopo poco fummo sorpresi dal vedere entrare , trafelata e impaurita, un'accorrente Reichan , che ci disse: "Ho paura!!"   
"REI!!"; spaventata da quell'ingresso repentino, urlai il suo nome e le corsi incontro, abbracciandola, quando la vidi piangere lacrime disperate.   
"Ritusko!!Mi hanno inseguita! Li ho notati, sotto il tuo appartamento.", disse convulsamente la ragazza.   
"Chi??Chi ti ha inseguita?",chiese Kaji, restando a distanza , all'interno del soggiorno, in piedi davanti al divano ,osservando con preoccupazione la paura, e udendo il racconto spaventato di Rei Ayanami.   
"Gli agenti della Nerv. Son sicura che non avessero buone intenzioni. Lo sento. Li ho riconosciuti dalla spilla sulla divisa.Erano armati."   
"MALEDETTI!!!", dissi. Il pensiero di quegli uomini alle calcagna di Ritchan , sicuramente sguinzagliati da quel mostro, mi inorridì. Tanto che non pronunciai le considerazioni che avevo in mente sui possibili piani del Comandante, per non spaventare Reichan. Dopo quel colloquio mi aspettavo una cosa del genere da un momento all'altro. Ma cosi' presto,pensai. Pare che a Neo-Tokyo 3 tutto avvenga, dall'avvento degli Angeli, a una velocita' allucinante, dopo anni di lentezza e stasi.   
"Hai una pistola , Ritchan?", mi chiese Kaji.   
"Si.E' in camera da letto, la tengo per difesa personale"   
"Ok..Credo che dovrai prestarmela. Non ne ho portata una con me. Ero uscito senza", disse , sorridendo scherzosamente.   
"Che vuoi dire?", chiesi preoccupata, continuando ad abbracciare Reichan,che mai, neppure in occasione degli scontri con gli Angeli, avevo vista cosi' impaurita.   
"Che non credo gli agenti della Nerv si lasceranno intimidire da una porta, avendo con sé fra l'altro il pass-par-tout della Nerv per gli edifici di Neo-Tokyo 3 ,e non dovendosi neppure dare la pena di abbattere la porta."   
"Ma Gendo sa che io sono in casa a quest'ora!!Non vorrà farla rapire sotto i miei occhi!!"   
"non credere che revocherà l'ordine. Egli crede di poter tutto. Perciò il mio consiglio è che ti barrichi in stanza con Rei e mi lasci qui a sbrigare la faccenda con quei maleducati violatori di domicilio..A proposito, ti sei fatta un'idea di quanti erano, Rei?"   
"Tre,credo", rispose nervosamente la ragazza.   
"Allora me la dovrei cavare", sentenziò ironicamente Kaji, sdrammatizzando il momento .   
Andammo in camera mia e diedi a Kaji la pistola che estrassi dal comodino.   
"Bel modello , Ritchan"   
"Kaji..grazie esta attento, ti prego!!!!!"dissi.   
"Non temere!!Ho esperienza di situazioni difficili. Ne ho viste di peggio"   
"Sento dei passi", disse Reichan "Dalle scale, di piu' uomini"   
"Sono loro"; dissi.   
"Chiudetevi dal di dentro e non aprite per nessun motivo. Aprite solo quando vi bussero' dicendo:il caffè e' pronto"   
Non so come Kaji riusci' a farci sorridere anche in un momento simile. Poi ci chiudemmo a chiave e Ryoji andò rapidamente a prendere posizione all'interno del mio appartamento.Intanto sentivo trafficare quei maledetti alla porta. Sicuramente stavano immettendo il codice della Nerv nella password della serratura elettronica. 

"Tu resta di guardia all'entrata, io e Tsutomu entriamo a stanarle!", disse uno degli agenti della Nerv al suo collega, che , senza batter ciglio, prese posizione accomodandosi sulla rampa di scale che portava al piano di sopra. Mentre costui giocherellava con la pistola automatica ,sfilando il caricatore, e soppesando il freddo pezzo di metallo nella propria mano sinistra, gli altri due entrarono in casa di Ritchan.   
"Fai attenzione, potrebbero essere armate!"   
"Sta' tranquillo. Tu sta' qui con gli occhi aperti, io mi faccio un giretto per la casa della dottoressa", disse l'altro agente in risposta.   
Addentrandosi per il corridoio, l'uomo dall'abito scuro si fermo' davanti alla porta della stanza di Ritchan. Giro' il pomello della porta ma , appena il tempo di accorgersi che era serrata, venne colpito alla testa dal calcio della pistola di Ryoji, che si era nascosto dietro uno pilastro del passaggio che dal corridoio conduceva allo sgabbuzino.   
"Uno e' sistemato", penso' fra se' Kaji "spero davvero non siano piu' di tre".   
Dalla stanza di Ritchan non si sentiva fiatare. Parlare sarebbe stato imprudente e avrebbe dato un vantaggio agli uomini di Gendo. Cosi' le due donne stavano sedute una accanto all'altra , sul letto, tenendosi per mano. Rei tremava, Ritchan cercava di infonderele coraggio guardandola negli occhi, stringendo le sue mani e portandosele al petto. Il silenzio irreale venne interrotto dalla prima goccia di pioggia del pomeriggio, che si udi' cadere sulla ringhiera del balcone, e poi prese a gocciolare come una nuvola in miniatura, producendo una dopo l'altra decine di piccole gocce che si staccavano da essa. Alla fine , un'altra goccia d'acqua caduta dal cielo, si poso' sulla prima, ingrossandola, e poi facendola collassare in una distesa d'acqua in miniatura .   
Minuscoli rumori del mondo circostante, quel mondo tanto bello e devastato dagli Angeli e dagli Uomini.   
Ryoji , come previsto , si vide venire incontro dopo un minuto l'altro agente di sicurezza, e questa volta lo affronto' a viso aperto, puntandogli contro l'arma. L'uomo in divisa nera sollevo', imprudentemente, la sua pistola , ma Kaji, in vantaggio di tempo , riusci' a colpirlo per primo, mirando in basso, allo stomaco. Mentre l'uomo cadde sulle proprie ginocchia, Kajisan si affretto' a sottrargli l'arma , come aveva gia' fatto col suo collega.   
Un senso di nausea aveva invaso l'animo di Ryoji : si domandava che senso avesse tanta violenza.. quante volte aveva dovuto sparare a delle persone, per che cosa?adesso non c'era, come al solito, tempo di pensare alle colpe, adesso c'erano due persone innocenti da difendere. Ma far del male non poteva mai essere indolore per un uomo che sapesse amare. 

Sentito lo sparo, l'altro uomo della Nerv si era precipitato avventatamente all'interno e Kaji aveva dovuto sparargli, colpendolo prima al braccio sinistro, e poi al fianco, e appressandoglisi per disarmarlo.   
Il ferito nel corridoio, intanto, si lamentava per il dolore. Ryoji , valutando le condizioni dei tre uomini , si avvicino' alla porta di Ritchan e disse: "Ritsuko..il caffe' e' quasi pronto..chiama la polizia. E anche un'ambulanza.Ci sono delle persone che hanno bisogno di soccorsi."   
Intanto, l'uomo che era stato ferito all'ingresso si era rialzato, e il suo primo pensiero era stato di fuggire. Kaji aveva fatto in tempo ad avvertire il trambusto, e i suoi passi lenti sulle scale, dovuti alle due ferite sanguinanti, avrebbero permesso a Ryoji di raggiungerlo facilmente. Ma Kaji lo lascio' fuggire. "in fondo.e' solo uno stupido al servizio di quella canaglia. Mi auguro che abbia l'intelligenza di non lasciarsi morire e vada a farsi curare alla svelta."   
Mentre Ryoji vegliava sui due feriti, Ritsuko aveva provveduto a chiamare la polizia e i soccorsi. Kaji le aveva poi invitate ad uscire dalla stanza, chiedendo a Ritsuko di dare uno sguardo all'uomo ferito allo stomaco, e a Reichan di tenere sott'occhio assieme a lui i movimenti dell'altro, dandole in mano la pistola di Ritchan e tenendo per se' una di quelle sottratte ai criminali.   
"Non sembra grave", disse Reichan, esaminando la ferita, mentre l'agente della Nerv , stringendo i denti e con gli occhi serrati, sentiva ancora vivo il colpo della ferita riportata nello scontro.   
"Meglio cosi'..", disse Kaji a mezza voce.   
"Quanto tempo ci mettono?", aggiunse l'uomo, quando il rumore delle sirene dei mezzi della polizia , misto a quelle dell'ambulanza, si inizio' ad udire, sempre piu' vicino, finche' i mezzi non si fermarono sotto il complesso dove si trovava l'appartamento della dottoressa Akagi.   
Gli uomini dei soccorsi salirono alla svelta le rampe di scale, preceduti dagli uomini delle forze dell'ordine di Neo-Tokyo3.   
Una piccola folla di persone in divisa verde, e personale medico e paramedico in bianco', entro' dalla porta dell'appartamento, sulla cui soglia c'era Ritchan ,che fece strada verso il corridoio, dove giacevano i due agenti di sicurezza feriti . Il medico fece presente, dopo aver parlato con la dottoressa Akagi, la necessita' per uno dei feriti , del trasferimento immediato in ospedale. La polizia fece i rapidi riscontri e raccolse i campioni per l'analisi della dinamica dei fatti, isolando l'aria della colluttazione con nastro adesivo.   
Reichan era scossa da quel trambusto, dalle parole rapide e veloci che gli addetti si scambiavano fra loro, mentre il movimento convulso degli agenti, e i veloci ,primi soccorsi dei medici, aumentarono il senso d'ansia nel suo animo. Ritsuko , Kaji e la stessa Rei vennero poi invitati a seguire la polizia al commissariato, ma si valsero della facolta' concessa ai membri d'alto grado dell'agenzia speciale Nerv, per cui non pote' essere chiesto per loro il fermo per custodia cautelare, bensi' furono tenuti a fare una semplice deposizione, il cui punto piu' importante, cioe' che gli attentatori fossero stati mandati dal Comandante della Nerv, non venne messo a verbale.   
La stessa ala che proteggeva Kaji dal venire incriminato per eccesso di legittima difesa, teneva Gendo lontano dalle mani della giustizia. Era il comandante della Nerv. E nessun membro dell'Agenzia speciale poteva essere incriminato cosi' facilmente. Ci sarebbero volute prove. E quello non sembrava il caso. La volonta' di proteggere Reichan, indusse Kaji e Ritsuko a non sporgere ulteriore denuncia. I due sapevano bene che regolare i conti con Gendo era affare interno della Nerv. Metterci di mezzo la polizia sarebbe stata cosa sgradita sia alle forze dell'ordine, che alle parti interessate.   
Il faccia a faccia con Gendo ci sarebbe stato, pero'.   
"Ritchan", disse Kaji , uscendo dal commissariato,discendendo i gradini lentamente, " con Gendo ci parlero' io"   
"Lo faro' anch'io..non la passera' liscia..se ha deciso di attuare il muro contro muro"   
"Ritsuko..perdonami", disse Reichan, che camminava a fianco della dottoressa.   
"Rei..", disse Ritchan, voltandosi a guardarla.   
I tre si fermarono in fondo alle scale.   
"Mi perdoni per averle procurato tanti guaie' tutta colpa mia", disse la ragazza, abbassando lo sguardo.   
"Reichan."Ritsuko non pote' fare altro che abbracciarla .   
"Non e' affatto colpa tuatu sei la persona piu' importante al mondo per me.Qualunque cosa cerchino di farti ..io saro' sempre qui a proteggerti..e anche Kaji, Misato, Shinji.Noi ti vogliamo bene. Le persone che ti vogliono male, che vogliono del male a me, a Ryoji, sono loro ad averci colpa. Ma noi saremo piu' forti di loro. Perche' io ti voglio bene, e ti difendero'. E so che tu sei molto piu' coraggiosa di quel vigliacco che continua a opprimerci"   
Kaji guardo' , confortato dopo tanta angoscia, l'abbraccio fra Reichan e Ritchan. E dentro di se' sorrise . Era molto bello vederlo.   
Pioveva ancora, una pioggerella rinfrescante. Non metteva tristezza. 


	7. Capitolo 7

Molte cose capitolo 7 

Capitolo 7 Una notte di dubbi

  
"Ti prego Kajinon voglio affrontare questo discorso..il clima che si respira alla Nerv dobbiamo sorbircelo ogni giorno in prima persona..capisci.Adesso ho voglia di pensare ad altro", disse Misato, seduta su di un muretto in quella sera di mezza estate, al confine fra il blocco di alloggi dove viveva, e le zone rurali circostanti.   
"Capisco..hai ragione..scusami Katsuragi. E poi non ero venuto qui per parlarti di questo."   
"E per cosa eri venuto?", chiese Misato, mentre il vento leggero della notte accarezzava la sua maglietta smanicata.   
"Sembra che qui vicino ci sia una festa..ce ne sono cosi' tante di questo periodo", svio' la conversazione Ryoji . "le feste di luci..mi fanno ripensare all'infanzia ..la pesca coi retini.."   
"Non menare il can per l'aia, Ryo-chan.Perché sei venuta stasera a trovarmi?"   
"Per stare un po' con te", rispose semplicemente l'uomo, con un tono di voce che Misato non gli aveva sentito da tempo. Da quanto tempo,Kaji non riservava piu' a lei quella voce dolce,che la faceva sentire insostituibile. Oh, aveva ancora quei toni da gran seduttore, ma la spontaneita' di una voce ..di una voce affezzionata..non piu'.Forse non l'aveva mai piu' riservata a nessuna. Cio' doveva renderla felice?   
"con me..ma che cosa dici? Sicuramente avrai avuto qualche secondo fine, di certo avresti trovato un passatempo migliore!", rispose Misato, fingendo distacco, e guardando verso un albero, dall'altra parte rispetto a Ryoji, che se ne stava li', con una gamba distesa sul muretto, e l'altra penzoloni , quando quella frase della sua amica lo colpi', stranamente. Forse era l'insicurezza, la paura che leggeva in Misato, la sua incapacita' ormai ad aver fiducia che qualcuno la potesse amare. La sua volonta' ostinata di tenere lontano cio' che potesse coinvolgere i suoi sentimenti , il suo legame piu' intenso. Mio Dio, lui non era qui per prenderla in giro.   
Un sentimento di amarezza lo pervase. In fondo la sfiducia di Misato e di chiunque altro se l'era meritata. Pare che dell'inganno e delle maschere ,egli ne avesse fatto professione di vita, penso' Kaji.   
"Ryo-chanscusami", la donna, vedendolo assorto , leggendo la ferita che le sue parole avevano aperto , si rivolse nuovamente a lui, con voce triste . "non intendevo..scusami."   
"Katsuragi..non devi scusarti di nulla"   
"E invece si'..io son sempre qui a respingerti, a lanciarti frecciatine. E poi..perche'? Non faccio altro che difendere me stessa."   
"E' giusto. Abbiamo il dovere di proteggere la nostra parte piu' preziosa. E tu fai bene a difenderti da uno stupido come me", disse Kaji, osservando un ciottolo isolato sull'asfalto della strada sotto di loro.   
Misato dondolo' nervosamente le gambe, poi poggiandosi sulle palme delle mani si sollevo' un po'sul muretto di cemento. Drizzo' la schiena, e chinando lievemente il capo in direzione di Ryoji, disse:   
"non devi dire cosi'io non dovrei difendermi da una persona che mi vuole bene..."   
"Misato.."   
"Io avrei tanta voglia di tornare indietro..ti ricordi tante estati fa? Ai tempi del college universitario.."   
"oh..si ..sempre insieme..che terzetto di matti."   
"Si..Misato, Kaji e Ritchan.eravamo felici, e' vero?", chiese timidamente Katsuragi.   
"Siio mi sentivo felice.Certe notti d'estate , specialmente..dopo gli esami,quando si stava fuori fino a tardi" penso' Kaji, guardando per un istante il cielo stellato.   
"Si..c'erano tante stelle.. stavamo sul prato del Campus, dopo aver passato la sera al pub. Stavamo li' , seduti sotto un albero . E non volevamo nient'altro che stare li' , a chiacchierare, raccontarci le nostre giornate, sorridere di un niente."   
"Ehi, Misato-chan.." Kaji si accorse di una lacrima che , inaspettata, improvvisa, aveva fatto capolino sulla guancia della sua amica.   
"Non farci caso", disse Misato " mi capita quando divento sincera..e'come un avvertimento."   
"Misato."Kaji si accosto' alla ragazza e la avvicino' a se'.   
Katsuragi abbandono' il proprio capo sulla spalla di Kaji, mentre l'uomo prese a carezzarle dolcemente i capelli.   
"Non..non..non so bene cosa vorrei adesso..Vorrei che tu potessi starmi vicino.Che non te ne andassi piu'", disse Misato, con gli occhi chiusi.   
"Non me ne andro' piu'", rispose Ryoji, baciandole i capelli.   
Le cicale si facevano sentire, ma il rumore era attutito dal battito del cuore, cui le due persone abbracciate su quel muretto, prestavano attenzione.   
Le stelle facevano,come sempre, silenzio, mute compagne delle notti del mondo 

  
Io stetti in casa a piangere, quella notte. Non erano passati molti giorni dal tentativo fatto da Gendo di riprendersi Reichan. Il suo contegno verso di noi, dopo il fallimento del suo piano, era stato freddo e scostante.Meditava qualcosa. Reichan mi aveva detto di sentirsi spesso osservata . Gendo aveva chiamato a rapporto sia me, che lei, che lo stesso Kaji..e anche suo figlio Shinchan.   
L'interrogatorio fatto a Reichan..una terribile serie di menzogne dette da quel mostro per instillare in Rei la convinzione che a lei non fosse possibile vivere,se non sotto le sue "cure". Che lei non era normale. Maledetto Gendo..non ti potro' mai perdonare per il male che continui a fare a quella ragazza. Ho passato le notti seguenti a rincuorarla , a dirle che quelli di Gendo erano, come in effetti sono, i vaneggiamenti di un folle.   
Gli interrogatori, o meglio, le intimidazioni fatte a me e Kajiche dire? Frattanto che Gendo ha bisogno di noi, vedere che non ci muoviamo come pedine nel suo scacchiere preordinato, puo' indispettirlo, ma gli resta poco altro da fare. I Magi sono indispensabili, e le intelligenze artificiali, per non star male o ribellarsi, hanno bisogno di chi le guidi. E posso farlo solo io.   
I progetti cui Ikari attende sono sotto la mia supervisione. Sa che io non cederei a nessun genere di ricatto. Sa che gliela farei pagare. Amaramente.Eppure , se osasse torcere un capello a Rei . Io..Eppure so che lui non le farebbe del male, perche' Reichan riveste un ruolo nel suo scenario, un ruolo fondamentale.   
Non puo' permettersi di far troppa pressione su di lei . Sa che in fondo sono anche io ad averlo in pugno. Io, Kaji, Misato,i piloti. Come spera di farla franca? Dalla sua ha la spietatezza, il calcolo, la mancanza di scrupoli. Con queste armi puo' farci soffrire. Noi ci fermeremmo di fronte al pericolo che qualcuno perda la vita. Lui no.   
Shinchanl'interrogatorio di suo padre e' stato un monologo senza risposta. Shinji gli ha risposto con un silenzio sprezzante, e un coraggio che gli ha fatto onore. Come osa dividere un figlio dalla persona a cui tiene di piu'?   
Adesso..adesso..cio' a cui penso adesso e' che..non penso a Gendo,alla paura che qualcosa di terribile possa accadere..ma penso a Reichan..   
Dove ti ho portata, piccola Rei?In un abisso ancora peggiore? Cosa ti ho fatto? E' solo colpa mia quello che stai passando adesso. Forse ti ho tolto anche quella serenita' che sembrava dare conforto alla tristezza della tua vita, per sostituirla con cosa???   
Una felicita' breve che crea ancor piu' rimpianto? Un amore che non sa proteggerti dal terrore che ti grava addosso? 

  
Perdonami, Reichan. Mi sembra gia' di aver fallito con te. Rivedo i giorni della mia vita. Solitudine, sconforto, ansia. Mia madre. Si disinteressava a qualunque cosa dicessi. Eppure io non mi arresi mai all'idea che per mia madre non fossi niente: le scrissi lettere, ai tempi dell'universita', e oggi tremo, pensando allo spirito con cui poteva leggerle. Da me alla fine cerco' solo di trarre una discreta scienziata, e neppure se ne interesso' molto. Ma e' cosi' difficile rinunciare all'idea di poter contare su una madre. Come perderla, è altrettanto insostenibile.   
Percio' mi chiesi da principio come potessi stare tu, con tanto dolore , senza neppure il conforto del primo asilo del nostro cuore: una madre. Una madre che ti e' sempre mancata.   
Mi chiesi se potessi esserlo io , tua madre.   
Perche' l'amore non basta? Io non ci credo a quelli che dicono cosi'. Non so..non credo di aver peccato di egoismo. Non l'ho fatto per me , ..si..forse l'ho fatto per avere il tuo affetto,ma guardandomi, sinceramente mi sembra di aver avuto piu' il bisogno di dare. Mi sembra di essere inutile adesso. Perche' non riesco a darti un rifugio sicuro , non riesco a racchiudere la tua paura del passato e del futuro in uno scrigno, buttando via la chiave in fondo al mare.   
A fare da scudo tra te e il mondo   
Forse i miei e i tuoi nemici sono troppo grandi? Forse stiamo lottando con potenze superiori alla nostre misere forze?   
Eppure pensai sempre che la buona volonta' fosse un'arma invincibile. Anche negli anni in cui andavo avanti per inerzia, e la parola volonta' era semplicemente una bella illusione , non mi mancava la coscienza che essa potesse scalare il cielo. Purche' fosse indirizzata dai sentimenti piu' profondi e intensi.   
L'odio non e' niente di fronte all'amore. 

  
"Reichan..perdonami se ti ho deluso..se non ho capito questo mondo, e per questo, non sono stata in grado di aiutarti.."Dissi queste parole a voce alta, ma non pensavo che Reichan fosse li', davanti alla porta del soggiorno, a guardarmi stringere il cuscino del sofa', e piangere. Ritrassi le gambe verso di me, e strinsi le ginocchia al petto. Adesso avevo bisogno di aiuto. Reichan lo capi', si avvicino' a me, si sedette di lato.E prese le mie mani, stringendole fra le sue. Io la guardai. Piangeva anche lei. Non dimentichero' mai quel momento.   
Se tutti i sentimenti di una vita, com'era stata la mia fino allora, tutte le mie malinconie, la mia nostalgia, e le mancanze che avevo provato, strignenti, tutto il mio senso di abbandono,   
se tutto questo avesse potuto concentrarsi in un istante, per gridare il mio desiderio di qualcuno da amare, sarebbe stato in quel momento.   
E penso che sia successo, perche' mi sembro' che in quello sguardo io stessi specchiando tutta la mia tristezza, e Reichan la stesse osservando, sciogliendola a poco a poco, lavandola via con le mie lacrime.   
Perche' trattenerle ancora? 


	8. Capitolo 8

Molte capitolo 8 

Capitolo 8 Il primo ramo dell'albero Sefirotico

Passo' qualche altro giorno febbrile alla Nerv. Prima che Kozo mi chiamasse nel suo ufficio, e mi parlasse apertamente, su quello che ormai per lui sembrava essere l'unico modo di salvare le persone a cui tenevamo dalla follia di Gendo.   
"Desiderava parlarmi, Signor Vicecomandante?"   
"Si accomodi, dottoressa Akagi", mi invito' l'anziano professore.   
"Si.Grazie" Mi misi a sedere sulla poltroncina girevole blu scuro, che si trovava di fronte alla scrivania del suo studio,poco illuminato come qualsiasi stanza d'ufficio alla Nerv,ma con le pareti ravvivate da una bella foto, che ritraeva Kozo assieme a Yui Ikari, e Gendo, ai tempi in cui faceva ancora Rokubungi di cognome.   
Allora, a quel che avevo potuto apprendere, Yui era una ricercatrice al dipartimento di Biologia Metafisica diretto da Fuyutsuki. Quella povera ragazza conobbe allora l'uomo che avrebbe segnato cosi' amaramente il suo futuroe quello di tante altre persone. Dell'uomo che giocava al ruolo di un dio.   
"Dottoressa Akagi, io credosia giunto il momento di trovare una soluzione alternativa a quello che gli anziani hanno definito il "Copione", e che Gendo ha tentato di ribaltare con una follia non peggiore. Immagino che lei sia al corrente dei veri scopi del comandante, del suo tentativo di arrivare alla fine a concepire quella specie di divinita'..un ennesimo sacrilegio , una volonta' di potere sconfinata , che egli nasconde dietro la maschera dell'amore verso una donna che invece ha dimostrato di non rispettare"   
"Sono cose che vedo bene, professor Fuyutsuki..non ho mai pensato che potesse essere amore coinvolgere in mostruosita' apocalittiche una persona, tentando di unirsi a lei in modi disumani, fuori della portata dei sentimenti e della natura umana. E , soprattutto non ho mai pensato che Gendo potesse amare una donna, senza rispettare cio' a cui lei teneva: e prima di tutto suo figlio , Shinji ."   
"E' cosi'e ioio non posso permettere che la follia di Gendoo quella dei membri della Seele..traghettino persone indifese e senza colpa verso una guerra contro Dio, al di la' dei limiti umani, e soprattutto una guerra contro le persone, che verrebbero spazzate via, costrette a smarrire la loro unicita' , a vantaggio di un unico essere, che loro ritengono perfetto..la perfezione dell'orrore, il silenzio senza possibilita' di suono", disse Kozo, con voce trepida , e nervosa.   
"Ma noi preferiamo tante voci, tante voci di persone che vivono..", conclusi io. 

Fu poi il momento della mia vita, quei giorni furono decisivi per farmi comprendere quanto la vera storia del mondo vivesse per merito dei nostri cuori, dei loro ricordi, delle loro speranze e attese. Non lo dimentichero' mai. Cio' che io, Misato, Kaji, il Vicecomandante, e , per ragioni opposte, Gendo, gli anziani della Seele, avevamo pensato dovesse essere il frutto della lotta, della battaglia materiale fra forze, che poi avrebbe trovato il proprio appoggio spirituale , nell'animo di creature sovrumane, angeli, macchine umanoidicio' che avevamo temuto essere il cammino di distruzione scritto nei libri in cui ciecamente credevano i vecchi della Seele.   
Tutto questo si rivelo' sbagliato. La forza dell'animo di una persona, o meglio, la sua debolezza, la sua inadeguatezza, la capacita' di sbagliare, di soffrire, e di amare qualcuno, altrettanto umano, unico, indifeso. La voglia di scrivere un cammino unico, un sentiero modesto, ma inavvicinabile da occhi indiscreti, basato sulle ragioni umili del cuore. Ikari Shinji: egli era capace di dire no a un progetto millenario, alla volonta' di condannare l'intera storia dell'uomo alla sterile messa in atto di un copione predefinito.   
Riscrivendo, nel proprio cammino di vita, il tracciato dell'albero che la Seele avrebbe voluto ricostruire fisicamente, tramite mostruose entita' con un'anima rubata all'uomo, e un corpo rubato agli Angeli . Unendo poi questa oscenita'col suo inverso, un corpo gigantesco con l'anima di un Angelo, Lilith. E coinvolgendo in cio', una creatura senza colpe, una ragazza, Rei Ayanami, condannata a rinascere , a vivere col peso del destino di un Angelo, e la sorte di una persona nata per restare sola coi segreti piu' angosciosi che si possano immaginare.   
Io percio' sorrisi, il giorno che la vidi chiedermi timidamente se potesse andare al parco con Shinchan, quel pomeriggio.   
"Certo che puoi, Reichan..sono felice che tu esca, gli ultimi giorni ti ho vista cosi' giu' abbassai gli occhi ,dicendolo. Non riuscivo a togliermi il senso di colpa che provavo , vedendola . La paura che Reichan aveva dentro di se', ad ogni istante, ad ogni angolo dei lunghi corridoi del Quartier Generale, di incontrare l'uomo che io avevo sfidato:anche se l'avevo fatto per amore di Reichan, adesso l'avevo messa contro il piu' pericoloso degli uomini: colui che si riteneva padrone della sua vita.   
Reichan telefono' al ragazzo. 

"Si..Shinji..io ..posso venire.."   
"Ok..vengo a prenderti alle quattro e mezza, va bene?", rispose Shinchan .   
"Va bene..Shinji"   
"Si"   
"Sono..sono felice di venire con te"   
Non potei fare a meno di ascoltare le parole di Reichan .   
E di sorridere. Per la gioia che mi era entrata dentro il cuore. 

"E cosi' esci con Wonder Girl a fare una gitarella sui dolci prati, eh?"; maligno' Asuka , non appena Shinji ripose il telefono portatile sulla centralina.   
"Asukaio l'ho semplicemente invitata a passare un pomeriggio al parco. Sai cosa le e' accaduto pochi giorni fa, no?", rispose Shinji, costretto sempre sulle difensive da Soryyu.   
"Be'..Rei e' stata sempre la bambola di Ikari..adesso la dottoressa Akagi gliel'ha tolta dalle mani,e il puparo vorrebbe riprendersi il giocattolo. Tutto cio' mi sa di infantile!"   
"Asuka"Shini esito' ,cercando la forza per darle la risposta che si meritava.   
"Sentiamo, piccolo Shinji! Che c'e'?"   
"A me la persona infantile sembri tu!! Non capisci proprio nulla,ne' dei sentimenti della signorina Ritsuko, ne' di quello che sta passando Rei! E adesso, se permetti, me ne vado!!"   
"Ma..manca ancora un'ora alle quattro e mezza!", ribatte' Asuka.   
"Non ho piu' voglia di stare a sentire cattiverie..ne ho abbastanza", disse Shinji, aprendo la porta dell'ingresso , e percorrendo rapidamente il ballatoio fino alla rampa di scale.   
Intanto dietro di lui si erano chiuse la porta automatica, e , poco dopo,anche la bocca che Asuka aveva aperta per lo stupore di vedere Shinji cosi'arrabbiato.   
La ragazza tedesca torno' nella sua stanza, borbottando.. "mah..cos'avro' detto da farlo innervosire cosi'" 

Shinji arrivo' a casa nostra in leggero anticipo. Reichan , sentendo suonare il campanello, scatto' d'istinto dalla sedia e prese sotto braccio il maglioncino di filo celeste che le avevo regalato .   
Apri' la porta, e dopo che mi ebbero salutata, se ne andarono.   
Dentro di me pregai..iniziavo a capire cio' che Fuyutsuki avesse voluto dire..Shinji non era un ragazzo predestinato dal fato a diventare un uomo potente, un arbitro del mondo, a bordo di una macchina demoniaca o divina. Come Reichan non era ne' una nemesi divina , ne' una creatura predestinata a segnare la fine della nostra specie . No . Contro tutto quello che la follia degli uomini, o un destino scritto chi sa da chi, avrebbero preteso, loro erano due ragazzi,che passavano insieme un pomeriggio al parco. E la semplicita' del loro gesto, tutto quello che sarebbe sbocciato nei loro cuori, avrebbe detto di no al male, che immensamente potente, si profilava come fato per tutti gli uomini. Come un fiore nel deserto. Mi sedetti sul balcone della mia casa, all'ombra della tenda da sole.   
E il vento che soffiava leggero e piacevole sembrava mi stesse portando la speranza.   
"Rei.." pronunciai il suo nome, cercando dentro di me, tutto il bene che le volevo. E mi resi conto che non c'era bisogno di andarlo a cercare, era li', tutto il bene che le volevo.Davanti al mio animo.La parte piu' profonda di me, la parte piu' viva. 

Attraversato il cancello in ferro battuto da poco ricostruito, dopo la fine della guerra contro gli Angeli , i due ragazzi entrarono nel parco cittadino di Neo-Tokyo 3, che , per la sua grandezza, era uno dei maggiori del Giappone.   
Rei e Shinji si inoltrarono per poco, fino a raggiungere un' aria attrezzata con una panchina di legno, sotto una vecchia quercia.   
"Possiamo sederci qui, che ne dici?"chiese Shinji, con un po' di imbarazzo.   
Rei annui' ,e cosi' presero posto. 

"E' bello..e' bello .respirare questo clima sereno", disse Shinji.   
"Si..e' un clima di pace finalmente"   
Shinchan, improvvisamente, mentre era volto ad ascoltare Rei, senti'dentro di se' due opposte sensazioni: la voglia di prenderla per mano, e di chiederle di lei, se avesse ritrovato un po' di serenita', se si sentisse piu' tranquilla , meno sola, come si sentiva anche lui adesso, meno solo, per la prima volta ,assieme a lei.. Ma ,assieme a cio', un pensiero oscuro attraverso' la sua mente.   
Volse lo sguardo verso l'albero sopra di se', senza capire perche', e , per uno strano gioco della mente gli sembro' di vedere una tartaruga.   
"La tartaruga e' il simbolo di malkuth, la sephira' del mondo materiale, che avvolge i nostri cuori e noi stessi", disse una voce dentro di lui, ed era la voce di Rei Ayanami.   
Shinji si senti' tremare. La ragazza lo guardo',sembro' capire cosa stava accadendo dentro di lui.   
"No.."penso' Shinji "Tutte queste cose..tutto questo mondo attorno..ogni cosa minaccia il mio cuore. Ho paura. Cio' che mi circonda mi spaventa. Ioio ho paura di sfiorare le mani di Ayanami. Ho paura delle sue parole. Della reazione delle sue mani..ho paura di rimanere ferito..paura che lei non mi ami..come ogni cosa al mondo, e' qui per farmi sentire che sono solo, e che ogni ombra e' vicino a me per farmi del male. Le ansie si insinuano nei miei ricordi. Rei..perche' ho paura anche di te? Anche tu mi lascerai solo?   
Quest'albero, e' qui per farmi del male. Questo filo d'erba, mi ricordera' l'angoscia di questo momento. Il cielo, mi sommergera', la sua grandezza mi togliera' il respiro. Le nuvole, la loro altezza, mi dara' le vertigini, cadro' senza un appiglio. Il mondo, fatto di oggetti tangibili, ostacoli alla mia voglia di amare, cunei che vogliono violare la porta del mio segreto.   
Qual'e' il mio segreto? Un unico amore.   
Qual'e' il significato del mio amore? Un nome, uno sguardo, il rossore dipinto su una guancia. No. Le pareti dell'ascensore, le porte che si aprono. Ricordo solo quello, la sconfinata estensione della base sotterranea. Un mondo troppo grande per un piccolo cuore . Come posso difenderlo, con queste mani? Le mani che poggiano sulle lenzuola del mio letto. La sensazione di essere vivo. La paura di morire. Avverto il tempo che passa: mi chiedo, se il tempo fosse tutto gia' passato, e tutto fosse finito. Quella, dove tutto giunge alla fine, e' l'ultima verita'. Allora che senso ha , l'amore?La ricerca di qualcuno. Puo' avere un senso , un sentimento,se il tempo e' gia' trascorso inesurabilmente.? Niente, oppure forse io posso..ancora sperare in te?   
"Shinji. Stai bene?", gli chiese Rei, un segno sincero di preoccupazione dipinto sul suo viso, sbatte' le palpebre, ansiosamente. 


	9. Capitolo 9

Molte capitolo 9 

Capitolo 9 La seconda sephira'

Shinji riaccompagno' Reichan a casa verso le sette e mezza di sera . Io avevo iniziato a preparare la cena , quando sentii dalla cucina i passi di Rei che rincasava. Dopo essersi tolta le scarpe, mi raggiunse al tavolo dove stavo spacchettando una scatola di te' di Ceylon.   
"Rei, bentornata. Come e' andata la giornata al parco?"   
"Bene, Anche se Shinji mi e' sembrato sovrappensiero"   
"Rei..scusami..stavo preparando del te' prima di cena, ho pensato che lo gradissi". Reichan annui', e io, rispondendo alla sua osservazione di prima, dissi cio' che avevo in mente da prima che rientrasse : "Reichan credo che quello che Shinchan sta vivendo adesso , cosi' come quello che stai attraversando tu, sia un sentiero di crescita."   
"Un sentiero di crescita", ripete' Rei, dubbiosa.   
"Si..un cammino verso una vita serena.. Anche se adesso puo' apparirvi costellato di spiacevoli insicurezze"   
Reichan mi guardo' stupita. Quanto potevano stridere le mie affermazioni, cosi' misteriose ai suoi occhi, colla realta' che lei, Shinji , e anch'io assieme a loro, stavamo affrontando   
Mentre riscaldavo l'acqua della teiera e preparavo il bricco in ceramica per versarvi il te', vidi Reichan accomodarsi su una sedia, e poggiare i gomiti sul bordo del tavolo, ingombro di ingredienti e stoviglie necessarie ad approntare la cena, di li' a poco.   
"Cosa vuol dire, Ritchan?", mi chiese timidamente Rei , molto incuriosita da cio'che avevo detto.   
"Ecco", cominciai,mettendomi a sedere accanto a lei, dopo aver acceso il fornellino elettrico per il pentolino, "io volevo dire soltanto che molto presto, spero, avrete finalmente tempo per voi due, per dedicarvi a voi stessi, alle vostre emozioni..e tutto il tempo che vi e' stato rubato, vi verra' restituito, perche' la vostra felicita' sara' oggetto della cura e dell'attenzione di tutti noi che vi vogliamo bene.."   
"io..non capisco..come puo'esserci spazio per la felicita' in un mondo come questo?", mi chiese la ragazza, con una triste innocenza che si specchiava negli occhi, che mi osservarono fugacemente per rifugiarsi nello sguardo attento di qualche recipiente disposto sul tavolo.   
"Reichanpuo' esserci..gli Angeli non ci attaccheranno piu'..sembra incredibile, vero? Ma la cosa piu' incredibile e' che potremo evitare la minaccia peggiore che incombe su di noi.La cosa piu' strana e'che non ci sara' bisogno della guerra. Mai piu'", le risposi, con un tono rassicurante.   
"Cio che..che hanno in mente", tento' di dire Rei.   
"..cio' che hanno in mente il comandante e gli uomini della Seele.."finii la frase .   
"Si..",assenti' la ragazza.   
"Quello che vorrebbero mettere in opera..noi lo impediremo"   
Reichan , nervosamente, giunse le mani sul tavolo, sollevo' la schiena , prima leggermente reclina, cercando risposte alle domande che si affollavano dentro di lei , a ogni mia parola, e volse ansiosamente a me tutta la sua attenzione.   
"Come? Come .." domando' semplicemente.   
"Essi vorrebbero condurre l'umanita' verso un futuro di morte, ed eliminare cio' che vi e' di speciale nei cuori delle persone, per dissolverci in un'entita' immortale ", cominciai, guardando davanti a me le piastrelle bianco opaco.   
"Tutte le anime finirebbero nell'oblio"disse Rei.   
"Si..i nostri sentimenti, manchevoli, smarriti, ma proprio per questo preziosi"   
"Come i piccoli fiori di campo", aggiunse la ragazza.   
"Vorrebbero coinvolgerci in una violenta battaglia, avvalendosi di strumenti di distruzione ,divenuti dei Demoni, perche' privati del controllo dell'uomo, gli stessi Eva che finora sono stati la nostra difesa."   
"Per sfidare Dio"   
"Un entita' che noi non possiamo comprendere", conclusi.   
Rei medito' a lungo sulle mie ultime parole. In fondo celava dentro di se' un mistero che io non avevo il diritto di indagare. Io la amavo comunque, anche per questo,ancora di piu'. Chi ha detto che per amare e' necessario capire tutto? "..forse questo lo pensano gli uomini dalla volonta' rivolta al male..come Gendo Ikari..", pensai. 

"Io..io non permettero' che facciano del male a te, o a Shinji", le promisi.   
"Io ..voglio percorrere questo sentiero verso la serenita', Ritchan",mi rispose la ragazza, fissandomi negli occhi " ma solo assieme a Shinchan..solo assieme a lui. Voglio donare la mia vita alla sua . Non permettero' a nessuno di dividerci"   
" E io saro' dalla tua parte. Sempre". 

"Ritchane' questa quella che chiamano l'ascesa dell' albero delle Sephirot?", mi domando' Rei.   
"Si", risposi "E' questo". L'acqua era ormai in ebollizione, e mi alzai per spegnere il fornellino.   
"Rei..gli eventi di queti giorniti potranno sembrare repentini. Succederanno molte cose. Ma voglio che tu non stia in ansia. La cosa piu' importante e' che tu stia accanto a Shinji, e so che lo farai."Intanto, versai col cucchiaino le foglioline di te' nell'acqua bollente.   
"Si. Ti ringrazio, Ritchanper darmi fiducia"   
"Sono io che ringrazio te, Reichan", dissi , mentre cercavo in un cassetto il colino per filtrare il te'.   
"Le sensazioni confuse che Shinji sta provando in questi giorni , le visioni che avra' , sono le reazioni, che inconsciamente il suo Io opporra' al Third Impact preparato dalla follia di alcuni uominiE' cio' che io , Maya e Ryoji abbiamo scoperto fra i libri della Cabala'. Si parla di uomini che salveranno il mondo , per la loro buona volonta', per il loro spirito desideroso di migliorare fino a saper abbracciare il Bene che da sempre e' dato in dono a ogni persona, ma che quasi nessuno sa accettare."   
"Shinchan e' una persona speciale", dissi infine.   
"Si..e' un ragazzo che desidera vivere..nonostante abbia paura di cio' che la vita puo' farci..non rinuncia a desiderare la felicita' , per se' , e per gli altri.", disse Rei.   
"Proprio perche' dentro di lui non ha mai tradito nessuno..per questo potra' proteggerti." 

Mentre filtravo il te', mi venne in mente che anch'io ero stata complice delle sofferenze di Rei. Le chiesi perdono, dentro di me, mentre una smorfia sottile attraverso' il mio viso. Io adesso pero' la amavo, come una figlia.   
Le nuvole di latte che aggiunsi al mio te', le gocce di limone puro che versai in quello di Rei, si aggiunsero all'aroma del te, riscaldando l'aria con un tiepido profumo . Mentre i fumi della bevanda calda , si confondevano con le paure , gli spettri inventati dagli uomini, costruttori di un Dio fasullo, per la brama di potere.   
Quegli uomini non mi sembrano neppure creature nate sotto questo stesso cielo, quel cielo immenso ma innocente, che fa capolino continuamente, col suo placido mistero, nelle nostre vite. 

Shinji era disteso sul proprio letto, osservando il consueto soffitto. Ricordava le parole rivoltegli da Misato, poco prima.   
FLASHBACK   
"Tuo padre, vorrebbe mettere in atto il Third Impacttuo padre verra' deferito dal Vicecomandante, e dai responsabili del Reparto Tecnologico e Operativo, Ritchan ed io , alla Commissione.   
La Seele , probabilmente, provvedera' a destituirlo , se non peggio. Gendo e' l'uomo che"   
"Mio padre e' l'uomo che ha condannato mia madremio padre e' l'uomo che ha trattato Rei come una cosa."   
"Lo dico a te , per primo, Shinchane' giusto che tu sappia che noi siamo responsabili del deferimento di tuo padre. Shinjise credi che io stia sbagliando, ti capisco. Ti chiedo, se puoi, di perdonarmi. Sono fermamente convinta che Gendo sia un criminale, come i membri della Seele. Faremo i conti anche con loro, molto presto. Fingeremo di avvicinarci alla Seele, perche' ci diano il loro appoggio, per togliere il controllo dell' Agenzia Nerv al comandante Ikari."   
"Io non posso giustificare mio padre. Non posso biasimare chi lo odia..Io stesso credo di odiare mio padre. Per cio' che ha fatto a mia madre . Per cio' che ha fatto a Rei. E per come mi ha abbandonato." 

Shinchan cadde addormentato,preso da uno strano torporeIn sogno gli apparve la figura di un leone, era un ombra dai contorni evanescenti.   
"Yesod.io sono la verita' e l'illusione"   
"L'Illusione non e' il contrario della Verita'."   
"A volte mi illudo di poter essere felice"   
"Questa e' la mia verita'. A volte mi illudo di poterti stare accanto"   
"Questa e' la mia verita' piu' bella."   
"C'e' qualcosa che mi sta portando lontano ..Yesod..la parte del nostro corpo che confina con le stelle. L'aria che respiro. L'universo che mi scorre dentro, e mi da' la vita."   
"Come potrei esistere lontano da questa terra?"   
"La terra non esisterebbe senza il cielo"   
"Sento tutta la luce nascosta nel cielo. Mi sembra di avere le vertigini."   
"Questo mondo e' troppo grande per me"   
"Il muro che difende il mio cuoreil vento lo sta aggirando..la marea lo sta scavalcando."   
"Io che mi raggomitolo su me stesso. Riesco a vedermi. Io che mi chiudo a riccio, per nascondere il mio segreto. Il mio segreto e' che ti amo , Rei"


	10. Capitolo 10

Molte capitolo 10 

Capitolo 10 La terza sephira', hod ( La gloria , la civetta )

"E cosi, Sempai, e' questo il motivo per cui il Comandante e' assente, oggi ?", mi chiese Maya , ruotando lateralmente sul sedile girevole.   
"Credo che al momento il comandante sia gia' stato destituito dall'incarico. Chiamarlo ancora con quel titolo sarebbe un anacronismo", aggiunsi maliziosamente, giocherellando con una penna biro fra l'indice e il medio della mano destra. Girandomi con la sedia verso la postazione informatica, mi appoggiai sullo schienale guardando il soffitto.   
"Finalmente cambiera' qualcosa", pensai ad alta voce. Maya mi fisso' per un istante, senza trovare il coraggio di chiedermi qualcosa, forse.   
Poi ci tuffammo entrambe nel lavoro, intente a digitare centinaia di stringhe e di codici. 

"Cio' che ci e' stato riferito , corredato da prove documentate, basta per intentare un capo d'accusa gravissimo nei tuoi confronti, Ikari.", tuono' Kheele Lorentz.   
"La tua disobbedienza , che gia' da tempo sospettavamo , ti sara' fatale", maligno' il membro francese della Seele.   
"Non ho fatto altro che perseguire i vostri fini, servendomi dei mezzi che ritenevo piu' opportuni ", rispose, con un pacato nervosismo, Gendo Ikari.   
"Non e' piu' il tempo di prendere in giro nessuno! Hai riscritto le parti di un copione che ti era stato raccomandato di seguire pedissequamente!" , lo ammoni' il membro americano.   
"E per questo dovrai pagarehai sperimentato la nostra clemenza, piu' di una volta. Ma adesso non ci sono alternative alla repressione", sentenzio' Kheele. "Non guiderai mai piu' la Nerv. E passerai i pochi giorni che restano a te e all'umanita', in cella d'isolamento. Forse ti servira' per meditare i tuoi errori, e presentarti purificato al giorno in cui rivedrai per l'ultima volta la tua anima, prima della genesi del nuovo Uomo ."   
I numeri sul display che illuminavano fiocamente i monoliti , si spensero, per lasciar posto alla completa oscurita'. Gendo rimase in piedi, senza parole , senza pensieri.   
"Non c'e' piu' niente", disse infine , a bassa voce. 

"Curve armoniche, regolari", annuncio' l'operatore Hyouga.   
"Linea di demarcazione assoluta, superata. Collegamenti neurali, regolari, Dottoressa Akagi", confermo' Maya Ibuki , osservando lo schema delle sinapsi stabilizzarsi progressivamente.   
"Beneil tasso di sincronia e' stabile". "Nonstante Shinji stia vivendo interiormente un momento difficile, ne sono certa Nonostante tutto, l'allontanamento di suo padre deve apparirgli come una perdita" , meditai.   
"Forse sente di averlo perso per sempremi dispiace, Shinchan" 

"Sono di nuovo a bordo dello 01 . Ma questa volta mio padre non c'e'. Non mi sta guardando , dal ponte di comando. " Penso' il ragazzo, stringendo i pugni attorno alle maniglie dei controlli dell'eva.   
"Salivo a bordo per sentirmi accettato da lui? La cosa che piu' mi aveva fatto piaceresentirmi lodare da mio padre..la prova che mi stimava. O almeno , che mi considerava.   
Volevo sapere di esistere per lui.   
A bordo dell'Eva . Qualcuno potrebbe provare una sensazione di forza. 

FLASHBACK   
"Come sono andato , signorina Misato?"   
"You are number One!"   
"Asuka, adesso ti faro'vedere come si guida un'operazione!"   
"Sei proprio uno stupido.."   
"E' perche' dai troppa importanza al giudizio degli altri." 

  
FINE FLASHBACK 

  
"Non mi sono mai sentito sicuro di me stesso"   
"La sicurezza nella propria forza"   
"E' qualcosa di cui si ha bisogno.."   
"Perche'?"   
"Per far del male agli altri"   
"Io non voglio. Preferisco restare solo, se e' necessario far del male, per stare vicini."   
"Arriverai sempre tardi a capire gli altri , se non li affronti, scalfendo la loro corazza"   
"Io non credo che sia giusto"   
"La civetta e' l'animale che giunge di sera, quando non c'e' piu' niente da fare"   
"Preferisco soffrire per la solitudine, che forzare gli altri"   
FLASHBACK   
"Signor Kaji, che tipo e' mio padre?"   
"Non si puo'mai capire del tutto gli altri" 

"Shinji, tu vorresti andare d'accordo con me.. Due esseri umani non potranno mai comprendersi alla perfezione. Gli umani..   
sono esseri tanto tristi"   
""   
FINE FLASHBACK   
"Mi basterebbe voler bene a qualcuno..anche se non lo capissi perfettamente."   
"Non vuoi tirare le fila delle loro vite, vero? Non vuoi fare come"   
"Come mio padre"   
"Nessuno puo' astenersi dal ferire e dall'essere ferito"   
"Io non voglio!"   
"Cosi' rinunci a trovare te stesso"   
"Non voglio trovare un appiglio, non voglio cercarlo dentro di me. Si finisce per affogare.. Basta!! Voglio abbandonarmi abbandonarmi all'abbraccio ..di mia madre all'abbraccio di un amore."

  
"Shinji, il test e' finito", la mia voce risuono', attraverso l'intercom, nell'entry-plug dello 01, distogliendo Shinchan dai suoi pensieri. 

  
Quella sera Shinji Ikari si sedette davanti alla balaustrata del balcone, a casa di Misato.   
Cinse le braccia , poggiandole sulla ringhiera di metallo, e vi adagio' la fronte, mentra abbandonava lo sguardo sul pavimento. Il vento fresco accarezzava la sua pelle.   
"A volte ho l'impressione che nessuno mi voglia bene", penso'.   
" Sono insopportabile persino a me stesso. A nessuno vorremmo far vedere come siamo, quando restiamo soli..siamo cosi' tristi.. pero'..io..io "


	11. Capitolo 11

Molte capitolo 11 

Capitolo 11 Netzach: la vittoria   
Hawks and doves 

  
Nonostante i rivolgimenti all'interno dell' Agenzia specilale Nerv, la vita per i children continuava a comprendere le ore di scuola, le lezioni e le attivita' sportive.   
Quel pomeriggio , nella piscina all'aperto della Prima Scuola Media Comunale di Neo Tokyo 3, si sarebbero svolte le annuali gare di nuoto , organizzate fra gli studenti delle varie classi.   
Per la categoria B , stile libero/ragazze, gareggiavano anche Rei Ayanami e Asuka Soryu . Mentre le nuotatrici completavano gli esercizi di riscaldamento a bordo vasca , sulla stretta e bassa tribunetta erano assiepati una cinquantina di spettatori, tutti alunni che facevano il tifo per le loro compagne.   
"Dove vai , Ikari?", Toji richiamo' Shinji , trattenendolo per la camicia, mentre si accingeva a scendere le gradinate .   
"Vado da Ayanami..Eccovorrei darle il mio incoraggiamento"   
"Capisco..ogni scusa e' buona per avvicinarsi a quelle bellezze in costume*____*"   
"Ma..non e' cosi'!"   
"Fai bene,Ikari!!Vai a fare il tuo dovere!", cosi' dicendo Suzuhara lo congedo' con una pacca sulla schiena, che per poco non fece ruzzolare giu' il suo amico.   
"EHI!!"   
"Scusami^^;;;;;" lo prego' Toji, portandosi la mano alla nuca, per l'imbarazzo . 

  
Reichan sedeva sulla pedana di tuffo, dando le spalle all'acqua, con gli occhi bassi, per schivare i visi di tutta quella gente , che rumorosamente era convenuta per la competizione.   
Molte nuotatrici indossavano ancora l'accappatoio, poiche' sentivano freddo; il leggero venticello pero' non spaventava Ayanami.Non quanto la intomoriva il pensiero di essere sotto lo sguardo di tante persone. 

"Quando sono a bordo dell'Eva, tutte le persone che mi osservano, controllando i miei movimenti, non mi fanno specie. Qui inveceforse perche' non c'e' nessuna entry-plug a proteggermi, nessuna finestra in cui rifugiarmi , come succede in aula..desidererei tanto fuggire da qui,ma mi sembra che non ci sia nessun posto dove nascondermi" 

Shinchan si avvicino' a Reichan. Il suo primo pensiero , vedendola, fu che era bellissima. Non indossava il consueto costume blu scuro , ma uno di colore bianco, che si intonava al colore della sua pelle. Era come una candida nuvolala sua figura..poi l'innocenza dei suoi occhi, che incontrarono il sorriso di Ikari, e risposero con un rapido movimento, un cenno di gioia, perche' lui era li'.Il ragazzino ricambio' con un altro sorriso, mentre Rei arrossi'. Il cuore di Shinji comincio' a battere forte, ma nonostante quell'immenso mare di imbarazzo, gli basto' un passo per superarlo, dicendole: "Rei..stai molto bene con questo costume nuovo".   
"Davvero?Me l'ha regalato Ritchan", rispose la ragazza, timidamente. "Si e' accorta che porto un costume diverso..chi sa perche'ci ha fatto attenzione..?", penso' la ragazza, imbarazzata che qualcuno potesse prendersi cura dei piccoli cambiamenti nella sua immagine.La sorprese piacevolmente ,che Shinji notasse cio' che cambiava nella sua persona, nel suo aspetto, come aveva fatto per cio' che era mutato nel suo animo. 

Shinchan pensava a come quella ragazza, con ogni sua parola, cosi' naturale, e straordinariamente speciale, facesse nascere in lui una fiducia assoluta. "Si..davvero" .Poi aggiunse.: "la gara..comincera' fra poco ..io..io sono sicuro che farai bene!"   
"nonnon credo"   
"Non dire cosi'!Io faro' il tifo per te!"   
Una piccola grande goccia di gioia cadde sul cuore di Rei. ..*Io faro' il tifo per te* Piccole lacrime le bagnarono gli occhi. "Shinchan.." 

"GLI ATLETI ISCRITTI ALLA GARA SI DISPONGANO SULLE PEDANE DI TUFFO! LA GARA AVRA' INIZIO FRA TRE MINUTI!"   
"E' ora..io vado a sedermi. Forza Reichan!!"   
"Si.."   
Shinchan la lascio' con un bacino sulla guancia. Reichan tremo' , e si alzo' dalla pedana, per apprestarsi a salirci su.   
Due ragazze vicine, spettegolavano , dietro i loro accappatoi: "Sara' il suo ragazzo?" 

"Io..io cerchero' di non deluderti",penso' Reichan, in piedi sulla pedana numero 3.   
Da quella a fianco , la voce di Asuka la stuzzico' "Wonder-girl, sei pronta a perdere?", sorridendo maliziosamente.   
Rei osservo' un istante, senza astio, il pilota dello 02, nel suo sgargiante costume rosso.   
"Faro' del mio meglio. Come son sicura farai anche tu",le rispose.   
"UMPFH! A me non interessa lo spirito sportivo di De Coubertain!!A me interessa vincere!", disse , come a se   
stessa, la ragazza tedesca , distogliendo lo sguardo da Rei, e rivolgendolo all'acqua 4, in attesa di fronte a lei. 

"PRONTI!"   
BANG!   
Lo sparo a salve da parte del giudice di gara, risuono' nell'aria sordamente, segnando l'inizio della competizione. 

Le silhouettes delle ragazze si inarcarono in avanti, e si abbandonarono in caduta, fendendo il pelo dell'acqua.   
Poi comincio' il sincronico sforzo di gambe e braccia, per vincere la resistenza del liquido. Milioni di bollicine d'aria si formavano sotto la superficie.   
Rey Ayanami , in vasca tre, affrontava i suoi primi venticinque metri. Era concentrata solamente sul ritmo della respirazione. Inspirare fuori dall'acqua, espirare sott'acqua.   
In fondo , le piastrelle celesti della piscina: ma sotto di se, Reichan poteva vedere il viso di qualcuno, nei suoi pensieri.   
Mentre piegava ritmicamente la testa, che affiorava fuori dall'acqua, attraverso la plastica opacizzata degli occhialini, il suo sguardo cercava quella stessa persona. Ma restava un desiderio inappagato: erano solo spruzzi , movimenti delle mani, e piu' oltre, la prima fila delle gradinate, le gambe delle persone del pubblico, che urlavano tutto quel rumoreattutito dall'acqua. Per rivedere Shinji, bisognava andare avanti, nuotare, velocemente.. piu' velocemente che potesse. 

Cosi', Rei adagiava nuovamente il capo, per riposare la tensione e liberare il respiro . E continuva ad andare   
Intanto l'istinto le disse che era gia' il momento di effettuare la capriola, e invertire la rotta.   
Forse Ayanami era l'unica fra le partecipanti, a non domandarsi neppure in che posizione si trovasse.   
I suoi pensieri erano calmi, e lo sciabordìo dell'acqua la tranquillizzava. Andava tutto bene, presto sarebbe finita. 

"HEI, SHINJI! Ayanami mi sembra in testa!",annuncio' Kensuke , intento a filmare l'avvenimento con la sua fedele Sony.   
"Si", rispose Shinji, continuando a inseguire con lo sguardo Rei, che avanzava velocemente lungo la sua vasca. 

"Rei Ayanami e' in testa al gruppo, nuotando con rapide bracciate, e sollevando pochi spruzzi. Che eleganza , signori!. Un leggero rollìo rende invece meno fluida la nuotata di Asuka Soryu , in acqua quattro!"Aida si divertiva a fare la telecronaca per il proprio servizio filmato^^;;;   
Ma Shinji non gli prestava molta attenzione a dire il vero^^; 

"MANCANO 50 METRI ALLA CONCLUSIONE!!", annuncio' lo speaker.   
"Se continua cosi' la vittoria e'sua!!"   
"AHHH!KENSUKE!!SII!!E il demone rosso mangera' la polvere!!!!CHE SODDISFAZIONE!!", disse raggiante Toji. "SHINJI!!EVVIVA", grido' , scuotendo il suo amico per la spalla. Ikari continuava a fissare ansiosamente Rei-chan. 

"EHI!"   
"Cosa c'e' Aida?"   
"Ayanami ha rallentato..sta perdendo terreno!!Sembra che abbia dei problemi"   
"OH, NO!!Proprio alla fineSoryu l'ha superata!!;________; NO!!;____; NO!!;______; Ha vinto Asuka!!;_____;   
E adesso chi la regge!!;________;", Suzuhara si piego' sulle ginocchia e nascose la testa fra le mani, sconsolato.

Shinji, senza riuscire a dire niente, si era portato ai piedi della gradinata.Rei , lottando contro il fastidiosissimo dolore procuratole da un crampo alla gamba sinistra, pinneggiando con la destra , raggiunse il traguardo, per ultima.

"Dopo aver dominato la gara, a quindici metri dal traguardo.che peccato", commentava Kensuke , in piedi sulla tribunetta, mentre rivedeva il nastro sul display della video-camera. 

Non appena vi arrivo', Reichan si aggrappo' al bordo della vasca e stiro' la gamba per lenire la sofferenza. Alzo' distrattamente lo sguardo :chino sulle ginocchia, di fronte a lei, c'era Shinchan.   
"Rei.."   
"Shinji.io..io ti ho deluso..scusamiho avuto un crampo e.."   
"Rei!!Reichan..tu non mi hai affatto deluso!"   
La ragazza si sollevo' ,aiutandosi con le palme delle mani,sul bordo della piscina. Distese le braccia sul grembo, mentre si rivolgeva verso l'acqua , immergendovi ancora le gambe, e dondolandole .   
"aspetta un attimo"   
Il ragazzo ando' a prendere l'accappatoio e aiuto' la sua amica a indossarlo. Mestamente Ayanami si era rialzata, e adesso indossava i sandali.   
"Vado a fare la doccia e a cambiarmi , Shinchan"   
"Rei..ti dispiace venire prima un secondo con me, vuoi?" 

"Va bene..:"

Shinji la condusse , dopo una breve rampa di scale, nel campo di atletica, sotto il reticolato che separava la pista dalla piscina. Attraverso quella rete, spesso Shinchan l'aveva osservata, con le gambe raccolte al petto, durante le pause dell'ora di nuoto. E spesso Rei aveva guardato Shinji, correre coi suoi compagni , con un sorriso spento dipinto sul volto. 

"Avrei voluto vincere per te", disse Rei, ad occhi bassi.   
"Tu per me hai vinto. Sei stata la piu' brava."   
"Davvero?"   
"Certo che lo sei! E poi, che importa vincere o perdere?L'importante per me e' che tu sia felice"   
""La ragazza comincio' a piangere.   
"Tu sei sempre la numero uno nel mio cuorehontou no ichiban!!"   
"Shinji"   
"La persona che occupa il primo posto dentro di me..Certo ..non sono un granche', lo so, pero'.."   
"Non dire cosi', Shinji. Tu sei un ragazzo speciale"   
"E tu sei la persona piu' speciale che conosca. Sei l'unica che amo e che amero'. Qualunque cosa succeda, saremo insieme. Le vittorie e le sconfitte le affronteremo insieme. E sono sicuro che ci sono cose molto piu' importanti di vincere o perdere"   
"Come stare vicini", disse Rei, asciugandosi le lacrime con la mano, e abbracciando Shinji alla vita.   
"..come stare vicini", assenti' Shinji.   
Reichan chino' il capo sulla spalla del ragazzo, e si senti' come se avesse trovato un rifugio in una tempesta. 


	12. Capitolo 12

Molte capitolo 12 

Capitolo 12 Tipharet (la bellezza e l'armonia: l'unicorno)

Quel pomeriggio a scuola ..poter stringere forte a se' Reichan. Per Sinji era stato il paradiso. Guardando il cielo attraverso la finestra, preparando il te' al mattino, senti' la bellezza e l'armonia di una vita in cui c'e' posto per l'amore. 

Geburah: La severita' di un padre

  
Tuttavia la serenita' non sembrava un destino riservato alle persone che vivevano all'ombra degli Eva.   
Una notte si insinuo' nella mente del giovane Ikari il pensiero di suo padre, rinchiuso in chissa' quale prigione, dagli spietati membri della Seele. Gli baleno' in testa che l'uomo che l'aveva abbandonato , procurandogli una pungente sofferenza,infliggendogli una tremenda solitudine, adesso potesse provare lui stesso il terrore di sentirsi in una stanza senza porte ne' finestre . Penso' che ,solo con se stesso, suo padre stesse forse incontrando i demoni della propria cattiva condotta.,  
e che lo stessero tormentando. Provo' una pieta' disperata per quel padre che non riusciva ad odiare. 

"Padre non ti lascero' solo", disse a mezza voce Shinji, gli occhi al soffitto della sua stanza, e si giro' di fianco, senza riuscire a prendere sonno. 

"BURA BURA SASETE!!"   
"NA- ANTOKA-A NARU DE!" 

  
Shinji fu scosso dalle note della musica che nella stanza accanto Asuka stava ascoltando , e che da qualche istante la ragazza aveva sparato a tutto volume: si potevano anche sentire i suoi passi sul pavimento, probabilmente stava ballando.   
Shinji non ebbe la forza di alzarsi dal letto, e cerco' di coprirsi le orecchie col cuscino. Quella canzone piaceva tanto anche a lui, ma in quel momento proprio..   
Cosi', insofferente, si sollevo', e infilata una camicia e un paio di jeans, si diresse verso il soggiorno. 

"Shinji, hai messo il giubbino, stai uscendo?", chiese Misato, stornando lo sguardo da certi incartamenti.   
"Si..mi scusi , signorina Misato."   
"Di cosa?"   
Shinji rimase a guardarla per un istante. C'era qualcosa di cui scusarsi, penso' . Ma non sapeva dire cosa fosse. E a chi dovesse chiedere scusa "Io..esco..Vado da Ritchan".   
"Bene.."Misato rimase sovrappensiero. 

"Vado io ad aprire , Rei", fui felice di vedere che era Shinji a suonare alla porta . "Ah, Shinchan!"   
"Buonasera, dotteressa Akagi. Disturbo?"   
"Niente affatto!Entra!Accomodati dove preferisci!"   
"Grazie"Shinji si sedette sul ciglio di una poltroncina .   
"Shinji..ciao", lo saluto' Rei, facendo il suo ingresso in soggiorno.   
"Ciao", Shinji, accarezzandosi il ginocchio,si alzo' da sedere, e con un po' di imbarazzo ando' a salutare Rei, baciandola su una guancia e poi sull'altra. Lo metteva un po' a disagio, mostrare il proprio affetto piu' caro davanti a un'altra persona, nonostante si trattasse di me. La stessa timidezza c'era in Rei. 

Rimanendo in piedi, Shinchan si rivolse a me , mentre con la mano sinistra sbottonava e abbottonava un bottone della camicia.   
"Io..ecco..mi chiedevodottoressa Akagi. Se fosse possibile rivedere mio padreSo che e' stato imprigionato da qualche parte, per ordine della Seelemi domandavo se potessi parlargli, almeno una volta . per me, sarebbe importante."   
Shinji aveva parlato tutto d'un fiato. Io ne rimasi, sulle prime, shockata.Rei percepi' la difficolta' di quel momento, e la sua agitazione si riflesse in un' impercettibile piega sugli zigomi. 

"Shinji..io non credo che a tuo padre sia concesso ricevere visite.Inoltre non abbiamo alcuna autorita' sugli insediamenti della Seele"   
"Immaginavo una cosa del genere. ..Pero' pensavo che forse lei, il signor Kaji , la signorina Misato avreste potuto aiutarmi lo stesso a rincontrarlo."   
"Capisco quello che provi , Shinchan..pero' e' una cosa molto difficile, e pericolosa. Non posso ostacolarti. Pero' non me la sento nemmeno di incoraggiarti. Non mi perdonerei mai se ti succedesse qualcosa."   
"Signorina Ristuko. So di andare incontro a un grande pericolo. Ma non m'importa . La prego !Mi aiuti."   
"Ti aiutero' io, Shinji"   
"Rei! ..non voglio che tu corra dei rischi per causa mia"   
Io non intervenni.   
"Dove andrai tu, andro' anch'io..se qualcosa ti minaccia, io voglio essere con te, per aiutarti", rispose fermamente Rei , guardando negli occhi il giovane Ikari.   
"Rei.." 

"Ragazzi. Chiedero' a Kaji di aiutarvi a trovare il luogo dove e' recluso Gendo, e di farvi da scorta fino alla sua cella. Se Ryoji vedra' che l'accesso e' impossibile, perche' troppo protetto, vi consigliera' sicuramente di rinunciare: in quel caso, vi prego di ubbidirgli e di tornare indietro".   
"Va bene! Grazie, signorina Ritsuko", disse Shinji con riconoscenza.   
"Non devi ringraziarmi"   
"Mi domando se sto facendo la cosa giusta . Forse avrei dovuto scoraggiarlo con piu' fermezza.Eppure , non riesco a mortificare il desiderio di Shinji di rivedere suo padre. Spero solo che Kaji riesca a tenerli lontani dai guai. Comunque, ho paura che la resa dei conti con gli anziani della Seele si stia avvicinando", pensai, prendendo il portatile per chiamare Ryoji.  


"Permesso?", chiesero Shinji e Rei .   
"Accomodatevi, ragazzi. Questa e' la mia cameretta!", rispose Kaji-san.   
"Tuo padre potrebbe essere stato condotto in due o tre posti , a mio avviso", aggiunse, mettendosi a sedere di fronte al tavolino, e cominciando a digitare degli input, e a frugare nella memoria del proprio laptop, fra diversi database. "Non c'e' una vasta scelta di prigioni sicure e facilmente controllabili nei paraggi. Inoltre non credo che l'abbiano portato lontano: lo vogliono a portata di mano, e' sempre un prigioniero eccellente.E sa molte cose." Poi, premendo il tasto inivio, comparvero sul display deli indirizzi. "Quindi, il posto che cerchiamo dev'essere fra questi. Non sono poi tanti. Con un po' di fortuna potremmo trovarlo al primo colpo." 

"Lei pensa che ci saranno molte guardie?", chiese Shinji, osservando gli indirizzi sul monitor.   
"Mmm..non penso che ci accoglieranno a braccia aperte.Pero' non credo che ci saranno due battaglioni delle forze di autodifesa^^;Credo , in tutta onesta', che sia piu' sorvegliato il Terminal Dogma, e io ci entro senza problemi^^;" 

Rei era in piedi accanto a Shinji. Kaji si giro' sulla sedia e la sposto' indietro, rialzandosi. "Credo che domani sera potremo iniziare il nostro giretto. Se Katsuragi ci dara' il permesso^____-   
"Per quello non si preoccupi , Signor Kaji!", rispose Shinji.   
"Eh gia'.tu hai maggior ascendente di me su di lei., Shinchan!" 

  
"Li' in fondo mi sembra di vedere delle sbarre , signor Kaji". Shinji indico' sottovoce all'interno di un buio, lungo corridoio. Nell'oscurita' pesta, facendosi luce con una torcia, Rei, Ryoji e il giovane Ikari si aggiravano per i corridoi di una installazione militare sotterranea delle forza di autodifesa del Giappone.   
"Potrebbe trattarsi di quello che cerchiamo.Fate attenzione . Pare ci sia un soldato.". Kaji si ritrasse immediatamente dietro la colonna , per evitare che la luce fioca della torcia venisse notata dal militare in divisa, che si era appena voltato, durante la sua ronda circolare, lungo lo stretto spazio antistante una cella di sicurezza.   
"Aspettatemi qui Se vi faro' cenno , per favore, tu , Rei , resterai a controllare che non arrivi nessuno da li'. Tu, Shinji, mi raggiungerai di corsa , invece. Vedro' di forzare la serratura, se si tratta della cella di tuo padre. Naturalmente, non siamo qui per organizzare la sua evasione."   
"lo so.Voglio solo poter vedere mio padre"   
"Adesso..prima che ci sentano..io vado. Rei. Conto molto su di te! Occhi aperti"   
"Va bene"

Kaji si avvicino' lentamente alla guardia, strisciando rasente al muro. Quando il militare si giro' , Ryoji ne approfitto' per coprirgli la bocca con un fazzoletto imbevuto d'etere.   
La guardia mugolo', prima di cadere fra le braccia di Kaji, che lo trattennerro e lo misero a sedere contro il muro . Data un'occhiata all'interno della cella, semplicemente illuminata da una piccola feritoia, Ryoji disse: "E' lui", e invito' Shinji ad accorrere.   
Il ragazzo si precipito' . L'uomo forzo' la serratura con una comune forcina, e Shinji pote' entrare nella cella, dove suo padre , sdraiato a letto, non si era accorto di nulla, forse perche' si trovava nel dormiveglia.   
Kaji accosto' la porta della cella. Poi indosso' il copricapo della guardia svenuta.   
"Per non destare sospetti", disse a Shinji che si era voltato a guardarlo, dopodiche' Ryoji fece l'occhiolino a Rei, che non pote' fare a meno di sorridere, vedendolo con quell'elmetto in testa, montare la guardia, con in spalla il fucile a tracolla che aveva preso al soldato delle JSSDF, scimmiottando la sua andatura "marziale", mentre faceva la ronda, impettito^^; 

Gendo si era accorto di Shinji. "tu.."   
"Padre. Come stai?"   
L'ex-comandante sbircio' fuori, riconoscendo la persona che adesso faceva la guardia alla sua cella. "Chi ti ha portato qui, fa parte di quelle persone che mi hanno consegnato alla Seele. Percio' non siete qui per farmi evadere. Mi domando perche' mai sei qui"   
"se ti hanno consegnato agli anziani e' per impedirti di fare altro male. E per prendere tempo colla Seele"   
"I vecchi..sono stato un agnello sacrificale, un dono ingannatore..Ma non sperate che sia il vostro cavallo di Troia. Vi smaschereranno".   
"Tu..non voglio parlare con te di questo. Ti prego!! Almeno per una volta, potremmo parlarci da padre a figlio?"   
"Perche' sei venuto, stupido? Stai correndo un rischio inutile!"   
Una rabbia impotente colmo' il cuore di Shinji. Suo padre non avrebbe mai dismesso la sua severa indifferenza.   
"Io..io..quando ti hanno portato viami sono reso conto che..ecco..avevo paura di perderti per sempre."   
" Il tuo cuore", continuo' il ragazzo, guardando verso una delle pareti oscure della cella , "il tuo cuore e' piccolo come un granello di sabbia..se non riesci a capire che sono venuto qui perche'.. perche' ti voglio bene" Shinji si senti' strano, dopo aver detto quelle parole, tanto vere quanto difficili da pronunciare di fronte a una padre che aveva fatto di tutto per farsi odiare profondamente.   
Kaji, passando davanti alle sbarre, udi' le flebili parole del ragazzo, ed ebbe un sussulto. *Quanto sei capace di perdonare, Shinji?* 

"Capisco..cio' non ha piu' importanza", rispose Gendo Ikari alle parole del figlio.   
"..Perche' per te..non ne ha avuta mai", disse Shinji, stringendo i pugni, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, mentre invano tentava di trattenere le lacrime che caddero dai suoi occhi, giu' sul pavimento buio dell'inospitale camera. 

"Cio' che hai fatto a mia madre..e a Rei.. non te lo perdonero' mai. Pero'..io desideravo tanto che sapessi che, ..nonostante tutto questonon ti odio. Ma Tu non vuoi essere mio padre."   
Gendo si tolse gli occhiali, e li ripose sul letto, massaggiandosi il naso con le dita . Si alzo', e fisso' la finestrella che ormai ritgliava un segmento di cielo notturno oscurato dalle nuvole. 

"La telecamera ha registrato l'azione ai danni di una guardia da parte di un soggetto estraneo, e l'effrazione della cella di sicurezza. Si richiede l'intervento delle squadre di sorveglianza", disse un uomo in divisa, parlando al microfono , in una stanza pochi piani piu' in alto. 

"Non mi hai mai abbracciato", fu l'ultima frase di Shinji, prima del silenzio. Dopo il silenzio di qualche attimo, la voce di Rei, dall'angolo del corridoio.   
"Stanno arrivando dei soldati", disse la ragazza a Kaji.   
Egli invito' Shinji ad uscire alla svelta, ma Gendo lo trattenne per un braccio.   
"Lasciami andare, Padre!"   
"Resterai con me , a meno che non mi portiate con voi!"   
Questo lasso di tempo permise ad altri soldati di accorrere dall'altro lato, ormai a pochi passi dalll'ingresso della cella. Kaji,accortosi in tempo che stavano sopravvenendo, intanto si era precipitato da Rei, trattenendola dal lanciarsi verso Shinji. Nel frattempo due guardie arrestarono il ragazzo, e Gendo torno' a sedersi sul letto. 

"Dobbiamo tornare a prendere Shinji!", disse disperatamente la ragazza.   
"REI! Ci sono troppi soldati! Dobbiamo fuggire da questa parte", la prego' Kaji.   
"REI!!", urlo' Shinji "REI!!SCAPPA!"   
"SHINJI!"   
"Ti prego, Rei, andiamo! Adesso non possiamo fare niente per liberare Shinji!" Kaji -san, tenendo la ragazza per mano, si lancio' di corsa lungo il braccio destro del corridoio sotterraneo, sparando con la pistola automatica, e ferendo le due guardie di sicurezza che si erano poste a sbarrar loro la strada,mentre altri uomini armati li inseguivano sparando a loro volta.   
Salite rapidamente le scale, Ryoji si sbarazzo' del fucile a tracolla, e assieme a Reichan, prese la fuga in automobile.   
"E' un miracolo che non siamo morti", disse Kaji.   
Rei non rispose. Stava piangendo, immobile , sul suo sedile. 


	13. Capitolo 13

Molte capitolo 13 

Capitolo 13 Virtu' degli Angeli. Virtu' degli uomini.  
Chesed: La pieta'(Il grifone)

"RITSUKO!!"   
Abbracciai Rei piu' forte che potevo. Da come si era lanciata fra le mie braccia, dalle sue lacrime, intuii che era successo qualcosa. Quando mi racconto' di Shinji, rimasi senza parole.   
"Lo libereremo, Reichan. Mi mettero' da subito a studiare un modo. Te lo prometto.Lo tireremo fuori da li'. A qualsiasi costo", le giurai, stringendomela al petto , e accarezzandole i capelli. Poi chinai il capo su di essi , e li baciai.   
"Piccola mia"   
DRIN. Allungai la mano , per prendere il portatile sul tavolino .   
"Pronto.Misato. Si, me l'ha raccontato Rei. . Cosa?? Arrivo subito!Certo..verra' con me, anche se, naturalmente, non e' il caso che partecipi alle operazioni , per il momento , non voglio che resti sola. Perfetto. A dopo ."   
Riattaccai. Il mio viso doveva tradire la mia sorpresa.   
"Cos'e' successo?", mi chiese Rei, timorosa.   
"Pare che..lo 04 sia in marcia verso Neo- Tokyo 3"   
"Non era andato perduto con la seconda divisione americana della Nerv?"   
"Si..Ma sembra che sia proprio l'unita' 04."   
"Chi c'e' a bordo?"   
"Non lo sappiamo. E siamo anche totalmente ignari delle sue intenzioni." "anche se temo sia un regalino mandatoci dalla Seele", aggiunsi.   
"Ritchan io..io voglio salire a bordo dello 00"   
"Ma..Rei..Non credo che in questo momento dovresti.."   
"Ti prego! Se quell'eva e' al servizio delle persone che tengono prigioniero Shinji, io voglio combatterlo!"   
"..ho capito.."

  
Alla Nerv, tutti erano in fermento.   
"Eva 02. Connessione neurale del pilota: connessione del Nervo A10; attivata. Limite di demarcazione assoluta, superato", disse Makoto.   
"Bene. LIFT OFF!!Lanciare!"   
Entrai in sala comandi, dopo aver lasciato Rei sulla soglia dell'ascensore che conduceva alla gabbia del Prototype. Mi ero voluta sincerare che stesse bene, prima di permetterle di entrare a bordo della capsula. Dopo quello che aveva vissuto poche ore prima, doveva essere ancora profondamente scossa.   
"Come procede la' fuori? Novita' dallo 04?", chiesi a Misato.   
"Pare abbia superato in questo momento il limite di difesa di Gora"   
"Non ci voleva un attacco proprio adesso"   
"Del resto, non possiamo pensare a niente di diverso.se e' la Seele ad averlo mandato , poi , non c'e' da stupirsi", commento' il direttore del Reparto Operativo. " Mi chiedo come si comporterebbe in una situazione del genere il Comandante Ikari.", aggiunse, soffiando verso l'alto da un'estremita' delle labbra e smuovendo una ciocca di capelli. 

L'enorme massa dell'eva 04 si avvicinava nel frattempo.   
"Gia'. Me lo chiedo anch'io. Comunque, hai ragione. Con Shinji nelle loro mani, potranno attaccare senza la minaccia dello 01.." "O per meglio dire: potranno impossessarsi dello 01 piu' facilmente", aggiunsi .   
Maya ,avendo sentito cio' che avevo detto, mi lancio' uno sgurado interrogativo, poi torno' al suo lavoro.   
Misato era l'unica in quella sala a poter comprendere appieno il senso delle mie parole, assieme al vicecomandante.   
"Pero' mi domando chi ci sia a bordo", disse infine il Maggiore Katsuragi. 

"Eva 00. Dati relativi alla sincronia: indice di connettivita' al 75%", ci annuncio' Hyouga.   
"E' ottimo , direi", constato' Misato.   
"Rei non e' nello stato d'animo ideale per affrontare una battaglia. Spero solo che vada tutto bene". 

"Rei, Asuka! Non abbandonate le vostre posizioni. Aspettiamo che lo 04 si avvicini", ordino' Misato ai due piloti attraverso l'intercom.   
"Ok, ok", sbotto' Asuka.   
"Ricevuto", rispose Rei.   
"Dati dall'Evangelion 04. Diagramma d'onda arancione."   
"L'oggetto non e' identificabile come Angelo", osservai , commentando i dati. 

"Io.. io avverto qualcosa", mormoro' Rei . In quell'istante le comunicazioni tra lo 00 e il Quartier Generale cessarono.   
"Non riceviamo piu' Rei", disse Shigeru Aoba.   
"COME?", chiese turbata Misato.   
"Nessun segnale in audio o in video dall'interno dell' Eva"   
"Non perdete di vista un attimo l'unita' di Rei!!" gridai .   
"I dati di sincronizzazione del pilota oscillano periodicamente tra due valori, Senpai ", mi fece notare Maya .   
"Questi numeri non mi convincono" 

"L'obiettivo sembra essersi fermato". 

"Io mi sto annoiando qui;_____;", disse Asuka dall'intercom dello 02. 

"Rei"   
"Chi sei ?"   
"Sono il ragazzo a bordo dello 04. Il mio nome e' Kaworu Nagisa"   
"Cosa vuoi da me?"   
"Volevo dirti che Shinji e' qui, accanto a me. Non devi aver paura per lui".   
"Shinji!!E'.."   
"Provi un sentimento molto forte per lui"   
"Ti pregonon fargli del male"   
"Non temere. Sta dormendo accanto a me"   
"Non fargli del male"   
"Conosci il tuo destino?"   
"Cosa intendi ?"   
"Il destino di un Angelo"   
"Io ho rinunciato a conoscere cio' che potrebbe far soffire Shinji"   
"Conosci la forza dell'altra parte di te, eppure vi rinunci?"   
"Si.Voglio essere , semplicemente, una persona", rispose fermamente Ayanami, alla voce limpida e tranquilla che lo interrogava, giungendo apparentemente dal nulla , risuonando all'interno della sua entry-plug .   
"Cosa c'e' di bello nell'essere una persona umana?"   
"Che posso stare accanto a lui"   
"E ti piace questo?"   
"Shinji e' l'unica persona al mondo che riesce a non farmi sentire sola"   
"Dici davvero? Io pensavo che gli uomini fossero delle deboli creature condannate alla solitudine, dal muro che hanno eretto intorno alle loro anime"   
"Quando posso sentire il suo amore, la mia solitudine svanisce"   
"Cos'e' l'amore?"   
"Ritchan..lei mi ha aiutato a capire cos'e'"   
".Ti restituiro' la persona che ami. Cio' ti rende felice, Rei?"   
"Si."   
"Basta cosi' poco per cambiare tutto?"   
"Non lo sapevi ancora?", rispose Rei , a una domanda con una domanda, sorridendo innocentemente. 

Sotto gli occhi di tutti noi della Nerv, incollati ai monitor, lo 04 si piego' sulle proprie ginocchia. Dal boccaporto, venne espulsa un'entry-plug . Da essa uscirono un ragazzo che riconoscemmo presto, assieme al nostro Shinji. Shinchan aveva un'espressione confusa, assonnata. Lentamente, i due trovarono la strada verso il terreno, discendendo attraverso il braccio dell'eva, proteso come un ponte. Quando furono scesi giu' dalla mano del gigante umanoide, una squadra di recupero venne inviata immediatamente sul posto. I due salirono a bordo di una camionetta della Nerv. 

"Non riesco a crederci..quel ragazzo e'.."   
"Si, Misato..e' il quinto soggetto qualificato" Ero sicura che fosse lui. 

Binah: la comprensione(il Dragone d'acqua)

Due ore dopo. A casa di Misato.

"Mi e' venuto a prendere nella cella dov'ero stato rinchiuso. Nessuno ci ha fermati, ho pensato che quel ragazzo fosse stato autorizzato a condurmi con se'.   
Mi porto' fuori dalla prigione, e poi percorremmo un lungo tratto di strada a piedi, all'interno di quella che mi e' sembrata essere una base militare", ci disse Shinji.   
Ero a casa di Misato, assieme a Reichan, e Shinji ci stava raccontando di come fosse stato liberato da Kaworu, e di quello che era successo dopo.   
"Probabilmente quell'insediamento militare era il Quartier Generale della Seele, se cosi' possiamo definirlo.", disse Misato.   
"Dove vengono fabbricati gli MPM", aggiunsi.   
Rei era seduta sul divano a fianco di Shinji, e lo teneva per mano, quasi avesse paura di perderlo nuovamente.   
"Poi mi porto' in un luogo simile a una gabbia del Geo-Front. E infatti li' c'era un Evangelion. Per tutto il tragitto Nagisa mi parlo' di se' , di come gli anziani lo avessero mandato per condurmi con se' a bordo dell' Eva 04". 

Frattanto, nella stanza dell'albero dei Sephirot, che ospitava adesso il Comandante ad interim, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Nagisa Kaworu veniva sottoposto a interrogatorio   
"Perche' il pilota dello 01 si trovava con lei , all'interno dell'unita' 04?prese per buone le spiegazioni che mi ha dato sulla ricomparsa dell'unita' sul territorio degli Stati Uniti.."   
"Sono cio' che mi e'stato riferito. Quanto a Shinji, mi e' stato comandato di portarlo a bordo , come scudo umano."   
"Ma lei non ha fatto cosi'non ci ha nemmeno tentato di contattare."   
"Perche' non intendevo usare Shinji Ikari come scudo. Ne' volevo attaccare le unita' eva in forza alla Nerv, o il quartier generale. Sebbene fossero questi gli ordini."   
"Da parte di chi?"   
"Degli uomini a cui avete consegnato il Comandante Ikari"   
"Capisco"   
"."   
"Perche' non ha eseguito gli ordini?", chiese Kozo, camminando dietro la scrivania, e guardando ,senza osservarlo , lo schema dell'albero cabalistico. 

"Perche' non li ritenevo giusti"   
"In questo modo incorrera' nell'ira dei suoi superiori."   
"Essi non sono miei superiori. Inoltre, avrebbero ancora bisogno di me Pero' io non intendo piu' fornirgli alcuna collaborazione"   
"Cosa intende dire?"   
"Per dar vita al Dummy Systemsenza di esso gli Evangelion in loro possesso sono dei burattini senza fili..per dar loro vita, hanno bisogno della mia personalita'."   
"Sta parlando degli Eva di serie?"   
"Dotati del motore S2. In questo momento la loro realizzazione e' terminata. Sono tuttavia inservibili, senza pilota. O meglio , senza il fantoccio di un pilota."   
""   
"io non credo piu' negli scopi per cui siamo stati mandati."   
"Siamo stati mandati"   
"Noi Angeli"   
Kozo sbianco'. "Se e' uno scherzo, e' di pessimo gusto, signor Kaworu Nagisa."   
  
Kaworu si limito' a sorridere. "L'uomo e' una creatura imperfetta. ..Ma cio' di cui e' capace lo rende degno di salvarsi, e di affrontare il futuro. Questo, senza bisogno di stravolgere se stesso, di lanciarsi al di la' della sua natura: piuttosto, mantenendo il muro che lo rende capace di amare. E'questo riparo che difende il suo cuore, e il giardino in cui coltivate i fiori. Essi sbocciano ,e voi scegliete di donarli alla persona che amate"   
Kozo guardo' a lungo il ragazzo, scrutando nel rosso intenso dei suoi occhi. Gli occhi che dicevano molte cose.   
"Non temete..Non staro' qui a lungo, Lilim" 

  
"E' stato alloggiato in una stanza blindata", m'informo' Misato. "Bisogna dire che non e' stato carino da parte nostra. In fondo, ci ha riportato Shinji"   
"Ma avere un Angelo come ospite non e' cosa da tutti i giorni", ironizzai.   
"Credi davvero che lo sia?"   
".."   
"Una creatura dalle potenzialita' distruttive enorimi..se cosi' fosse, non si puo' certo sperare di imbrigliarle ,sbattendolo in gattabuia"   
"Possiamo solo augurarci che sia davvero dalla nostra parte. O comunque che non voglio annientarci."   
"C'e' da fidarsi di qualcuno mandato dalla Seele?", chiese Katsuragi.   
"Certo dobbiamo prendere le nostre precauzioni."   
Una comunicazione dall'altoparlante suono' come conferma delle mie parole   
"QUESTA NOTTE IL QUARTIER GENERALE SARA' IN STATO DI MASSIMA ALL'ERTA. TUTTO IL PERSONALE DI TUTTI I REPARTI E' PREGATO DI NON ABBANDONARE I PROPRI POSTI, ALLA FINE DELLA GIORNATA DI LAVORO"   
"Bene. Un'altra nottataccia di lavoro;__________;", commento' amaramente Misato. 

Kaji accompagno' Rei e Shinji nel luogo dove Kaworu era stato preventivamente recluso.   
Ayanami e Ikari si affacciarono nella stanza, dopo che Ryoji ebbe aperto la porta colla safety-card.   
La "cella" era confortevole in verita'. Una finestra abbstanza grande, anche se i vetri erano spessi e infrangibili; un letto, un comodino , un televisore. Kaworu,disteso sul lettino, stava guardando un film su Neo-Tokyo 3, quando Rei e Shinji chiesero dalla soglia:   
"E' permesso?"   
"Entrate, ragazzi"   
I due erano molto imbarazzati.   
"Ehi..E' tutto ok. Non preoccupatevi per me. Non mi hanno mica fatto del male".   
"Ci dispiace. In fondo e' per colpa nostra se ti trovi qui.", comincio' Shinji.   
"Non e' colpa vostra. E poi..andra' tutto bene. Non temete"   
""   
"Rei Stagli sempre vicino.Avete bisogno l'uno dell'altro.E' l'unico modo perche' siate felici."   
"Si", annui' la ragazza.   
"Mi sarebbe piaciuto essere soltanto uno di voi". 

Kaworu si presento' nel mio studio, come un ragazzo qualunque, a una visita medica.   
"Si accomodi sul lettino,la prego."   
"Non mi uccidera' , vero dottoressa? So che non lo fara'."   
Le sue parole mi spaventarono. Ero io che avrei potuto avere paura di lui. "Non si uccide chi non cerca di uccidere.Anche se fosse un Angelo", dissi , cercando di non tradire il mio nervosismo, mentre appoggiavo lo stetoscopio sul petto di Kaworu.   
"Coi primi Angeli, venuti in pace, avete cercato di costruirci un Dio"   
"Quelli erano dei messaggeri ,vero? I primi esempi del frutto della vita, che avreste voluto donare agli uomini. Alcuni uomini volevano fare dell'Umanita' un Dio, provando la veridicita' della nostra teoria sull'immortalita', sul corpo di un gigante di luce."   
"Il meccanismo S2..l'equivalente del frutto della vita."   
"Ma la vita , anche se non immortale, e' pur sempre vita"   
"Gia'.. Mi domando cosa avete fatto dell'altro Angelo."   
"", non risposi. Non potevo rivelargli di Lilith.   
"Fa lo stesso.." , disse serenamente il ragazzo ."Ma alcuni uomini erano insoddisfatti della loro natura",continuo'.   
" E cosi' cominciarono a costruire copie di quell'essere immortale", aggiunsi. "Le copie di Lilith", pensai.   
"E noi angeli cercammo di rendere l'uomo pronto alla sua evoluzione. Ma voi vi muoveste piu' in fretta del previsto".   
"Fu un incidente, si disse. Ma, in breve, il nuovo Dio fu dotato di un'anima"Il battito era regolare. Senza rendermene conto, stavo rivelando a un potenziale nemico dei segreti pericolosi. Anche se non era tutta la verita', forse avevo aiutato la Seele a scoprire cio' che non avrebbe dovuto.Dovevo essere impazzita, pensai. Ma non so perche', quel ragazzo, mi ispirava fiducia.   
"Ma uno di voi, colui che entro' nel grembo di questo Dio, scopri' che era il ventre di sua madre: quel ragazzo mostro' al proprio padre, l'inutilita' della brama di potenza che lo consumava. Questi pero' non volle capire. Il futuro, tuttavia, e' dell'innocenza"   
"Cosa intendi dire?"Ero confusa da quella persona, che davvero sembrava nscondre una verita' superiore alla comprensione degli uomini.Era davvero un Angelo? La sua forma umana, non poteva stupirmi. Il mio passato mi aveva insegnato che la Nerv era riuscita a coniugare il DNA di Yui, con quello di Lilith. E la mia ricerca, aveva confermato che , al 99,8%, il codice genetico degli essere denominati "Angeli", e' identico a quello dell'uomo.   
"Che l'evoluzione non e' necessaria. Io non la promuovero'.Gli uomini che l'hanno cercata, vedranno svanire fra le loro mani gli strumenti della loro follia."   
Subito dopo aver detto questo, Kaworu , letteralmente scomparve sotto i miei occhi. "AH!", cacciai un grido.   
In quel momento entro' nel mio studio Misato.   
"RITSUKO! I dispositivi di monitoraggio interno hanno rilevato la contemporanea sparizione di Lilith dal Terminal Dogma, e di Adam, dal luogo in cui era conservatoInoltre lo 04 ha subito la stessa sorte. E' comparabile solo a cio' che era successo in Nevada.."   
"Misato", le dissi sconvolta, "E' appena successa la stessa cosa a Kaworu Nagisa. E' scomparso sotto i miei occhi, mentre lo stavo sottoponendo a un check-up".   
"Cosa?"

RAPPORTO AL COMANDANTE AD INTERIM, KOZO FUYUTSUKI, DA PRTE DEL RESPONSABILE DEL SETTORE OPERATIVO, MAGGIORE MISATO KATSURAGI 

Nella giornata di ieri, 27 Aprile 2016, l'intero arsenale di mine N2, in forza alla Nerv, e' stato lanciato sopra l'obiettivo prefissato, cioe' il deposito degli EVA MPM.   
L'esito dell'attacco e stato piu' che soddisfacente, essendo le unita' EVA inattive ,e senza la capacita' di generae l'AT FIELD. Danni ingenti le hanno reso vulnerabili , e il successivo attacco da parte delle unita' 02 ha difatto distrutto gli Evangelion dallo 05 al 13.   
Nell'operazione sono rimasti gravemente feriti il sig. Kheele Lorentz, e il membro americano della Seele, che si trovavano in un bunker adiacente alla struttura. 

Era la fine dell' Human Enhancement Project.   
"E' finito l'incubo che condannava l'uomo a soggiacere al destino, privandolo del seme della speranza: la liberta' di ignorare il proprio domani, la liberta' di seguire il proprio cuore"   
Questo fu il commento del vice-comandante Fuyutsuki.   
Sugli eventi di quei giorni, preferimmo far calare il sipario. La gioia di una salvezza inaspettata. Era come se non volessimo toccare il dono fattoci dal Cielo, per timore di poterlo guastare. Forse l'uomo avrebbe potuto vivere in pace col proprio Dio, e rinnovare il patto di pace. La sua immortalita' sarebbe consistita nell'amore? 


	14. Capitolo 14

Molte capitolo 14 

Capitolo 14 Il fuggiasco   
Chokimah: la saggezza(il drago di fuoco)

Asuka rientro' in casa, richiudendo la porta, dandole un calcetto col piede, voltata di spalle.   
"Eccomi qua!",annuncio' . "Sei in casa, signorino Shinji?"   
"Asuka..", rispose il ragazzo, chiamandola, seduto per terra davanti al basso tavolino del soggiorno, a terminare i compiti , sul proprio laptop.   
"Hai gia' letto il rapporto sulla mia straordinaria impresa? Ho ridotto a brandelli ben nove unita' eva!", dichiaro' trionfalmente, affacciandosi alla soglia .   
"Sei stata molto brava"   
"Brava e' l'unico aggettivo che ti viene in mente?-____-;;Sono stata favolosa..ma del resto, cose del genere sono alla mia portata. Li avrei fatti fuori anche se fossero stati in piena efficienza. Ma quei mostriciattoli se ne sono stati addormentati tutto il tempo!!". La cosa piu' divertente del vanaglorioso discorso di Asuka era la pantomima che accompagnava le sue frasi; e lo sguardo fiero della ragazza, che da ultimo ritornava alla sua classica posizione, mani sui fianchi, e portamento eretto e orgoglioso. 

"SHINJI IKARI!! Che hai??Dovresti essere contenta per la tua amica?", Asuka si spazienti' vedendolo poco partecipe del suo trionfo^^;   
"Scusami" Il ragazzo si fermo' un istante a pensare che Asuka era davvero brava. Era brava a coprire il proprio vuoto interiore con la pratica dell'autostima. Penso' che lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. E forse non c'era niente al mondo che gli avrebbe fatto dimenticare l'abbandono, la derelizione dei suoi anni piu' difficili.   
Non aveva mai avuto un padre. E adesso quest'uomo assente, era anche lontano. Chi sa dove?   
"Invece di scusarti come al solito, non potresti dirmi per cosa stai facendo fumare quella testolina?", chiese Soryu, "Sei su nuvole piu' alte del solito".   
"Io..ecco." Shinji fece una pausa, poi la sua sincerita' parlo' al suo posto. "Mi chiedevo cosa fosse successo a mio padre.. La signorina Misato mi ha detto che , ufficialmente, e' dato per disperso, in seguito alla battaglia fra noi e la Seele."   
".."   
"Disperso?"   
"L'ipotesi piu' probabile e' che sia scappato..Un soldato delle forze di autodifesa l'ha visto mentre si allontanava fra le macerie".   
"" " E cosi' avrei aiutato tuo padre a scappare?", disse Asuka, spostandosi in cucina per prendere una birra dal frigo. "La cosa non mi fa affatto piacere"   
"Adesso anche lui sta fuggendo", disse Shinji a mezza voce.   
"Ti stupisci", disse Asuka, rientrando in soggiorno. Bevuta una sorsata, aggiunse: "Tipico comportamento dei vigliacchi.." Poi, la ragazza tedesca penso' di aver forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Ma invece che scusarsi, evito' lo sguardo di Shinji, sdraiandosi per terra a pancia in giu'. Poi sollevo' le gambe, e comincio' a dondolarle , incrociandole. Si perse nella lettura di una rivista di moda. 

Keither (la corona): la fine di tutto. 

Shinji e Rei erano soli, a molti piedi da terra, sulla ruota panoramica del Luna Park di Neo-Tokyo 2.   
Il tempo per stare insieme , il tempo per la spensieratezza. 

Davvero la vita poteva essere serena?   
Reichan era seduta accanto al suo Shinji, sullo stretto sedile della cabina. "Sai di cosa ho piu' paura?"   
"Di cosa?"   
"La notte, ho paura dei miei pensieri. Perche' non fanno altro che rincorrere se stessi."   
".."   
"e' come se.."continuo' Ayanami "se volessero portarmi via da te. Vedo un profondo burrone, e' una gola fra due montagne. Mi sembra di cadervi. Penso a tutte le notti che sono trascorse da quando sono nata.Sono cosi' tante, eppure sono tutte passate.E non le posso fermare"   
"Siamo gia' cosi' impauritidal tempo che se ne va", disse Shinji.   
"Si ..forse e' cosi'.. Quando sono piu' spaventata , ho paura che io e te non ci rivedremo piu', e questo pensiero mi atterrisce. Perche' gli attimi..gli attimi in cui sto con te sono cosi' brevi?"   
"Reichan..io vorrei poterti regalare un tempo infinito..in cui potremmo essere cosi' come siamo adesso..insieme"   
"Non voglio..non pretendo niente di piu' di cio' che abbiamo". Due lacrime bagnarono il viso di Rei. "Shinchan. ..Tu.. mi ami?"   
"Io ti amo, Rei"

Il riflesso dell'immagine della ragazza, china sul petto del suo ragazzo, sul vetro della cabina , al culmine del suo giro, sospesa fra la terra e il cielo. Un attimo fuggente, la cabina e il riflesso iniziarono, lentamente, la loro discesa verso la fine della corsa. 


	15. Capitolo 15

molte capitolo 15 

Capitolo 15 La nostra fortuna   
Da'ath: L'abisso e il suo guardiano.   
Our inner wishes. 

Misato si avvicino' a Ryoji , che era affacciato sulla ringhiera del belvedere piu' famoso di Neo-Tokyo 3.   
Quello dove Katsuragi aveva portato Shinji il giorno del suo trasferimento in casa sua. Di li' si dominava la citta' fortezza, il simbolo della resistenza degli umani.   
"Ammiravi il panorama?", chiese schermendosi Misato.   
"Pensavo a una cosa..Nel sottosuolo, questa citta' nascondeva la sua nemesi. I palazzi, esposti dopo il coprifuoco, rappresentavano la volonta' di scacciare gli angeli e fugare il pericolo del Third Impact. Le viscere del Geo-Front, impiantato dagli stessi uomini che dirigevano gli edifici-fortezza, celavano gli strumenti per attuare il Third Impact, che in menti diverse aveva assunto scenari differenti..un Armageddon.,che , in ogni caso avrebbe significato la fine delle persone che vivono su questa terra."   
"Ma la Singolarita' Umana, la Chimera della Seele, non fu portata a compimento.", disse Misato. "Alla Nerv abbiamo partorito un Dio , pero', grazie a Dio, la sua anima e' quella di una donna." "Dobbiamo essere felici..pero'.:", continuo'dopo una pausa, poggiando le braccia conserte sul passamano della ringhiera "questo vuol dire che da oggi il mondo sara' migliore? Il resto del mondo, forse, e' stato appena toccato dagli avvenimenti di quest'ultimo anno. Ma per noi e' stato diverso."   
"Gia'"   
"Vuol dire che potremo finalmente vivere le nostre vite? O salvarle non e' bastato a dare ad esse un senso?", si chiese il Maggiore, guardando oltre l'orizzonte, ritagliato dal contorno dei monti.   
"Forse ..io ho sempre pensato che l'unico senso possibile per la mia vita fosse stare con te."   
Misato si riscosse. E si volto' verso di lui.   
":"   
Non riusci' a rispondergli , mentre Kaji la abbraccio'.   
"Pensavo che mi avresti baciata", disse Misato , poggiando il capo sulle spalle di Ryoji . Una lacrime di triste gioia bagno' la camicia celeste di Kaji. "Forse non si puo' mai essere felici senza stare un poco male?, chiese la donna, sollevando il capo e fissando l'uomo che la stringeva a se'.   
"Non e' piu' tempo di stare male". L'uomo la abbraccio' piu' forte. 

  
Erano passati sette giorni da quando si erano perse le tracce di Gendo Ikari. Ma quando busso' alla porta di casa mia, stranamente , non fui sorpreso, ne' spaventato. Ero sola, ma lo feci entrare.   
Aveva la barba incolta, e l'aspetto di uno straccione. 

Gli permisi di usare il bagno, per rassettarsi e lavarsi. Gli rimediai anche dei vestiti puliti. Ci scambiammo pochissime parole.   
A un tratto , prima di andarsene, si fermo' all'in piedi davanti alla porta.   
"Mi denuncerai?"   
"Non ne ho affatto voglia. La tua solitudine e' gia' una punizione abbastanza grande", gli dissi, laconicamente.   
"Ti ringrazio"   
"Non e' mio costume accanirmi contro le persone che soffrono"   
"Io..ti amo ancora"   
"Vattene!!!", gli dissi seccamente, aprendo la porta .   
"Mi scacci..non vuoi rivedermi piu'?"   
"Mi dispiace per tuo figlio, Gendo. Mi dispiace che abbia avuto un padre incapace di amarlo. Un padre che non amava sua madre", nascosi il mio sguardo al suo. "Mi fai pena. Nonostante cio' che hai fatto a Rei, provo pieta', vedendoti"   
"Come sta con te? Intendo Rei"   
"..cerco..cerco di darle cio' che tu le hai negato. Le hai tolto ancora di piu' di quello che hai sottratto Shinji. Le avevi negato la possibilita''di essere una persona, codannandola a vivere per niente"   
"Lei era nata per quello.."   
"Nessuno nasce per il niente , Gendo. Tu volevi imporre al mondo la tua volonta'. Ma la cosa piu'grave e' che la hai voluta imporre a una innocente"   
"Sarebbe quella la mia colpa piu' grave?"   
"Quello che si fa a una sola personae' quello il crimine assoluto. E tu l'hai perpetrato piu' volte.Contro la piu' debole, la piu' indifesa, colei che non aveva nessuno", la rabbia calma che traspariva dalle mie parole, attraversava il mio viso, adesso di fronte al suo. Gendo, senza occhiali, senza la sua sicurezza.   
"Hai sempre giocato a fare il Dio.. E non hai mai saputo essere un padre. Anche se io, forse , non ho nessun diritto di starti a dire queste cose. Io che per tanto tempo ti sono stata complice"   
"Ti ho sempre stimato come donna, come scienziata. Ma non sono riuscito a capire la parte nascosta della tua personalita'"   
"Gendo Ikari. Per quanto i Magi possano somigliare a mia madre, non sono mia madre. Per quanto un computer possa somigliare a una persona, quella persona e' incommensurabilemte diversa,da una macchina, come da un'altra persona"   
"L'anima non e' digitalizzabile, mi dicesti"   
" E non e' rimpiazzabile. Rei te lo ha dimostrato. Non puoi spezzare la forza di un cuore. Non puoi obbligarlo a snaturarsi."   
"Non puoi costringere tutti i cuori in una anima Sola.."   
"Si..vedo che hai imparato la lezione..anche se tardi"   
"Oh..io non ho ancora imparato niente", mi ripose mestamente il Comandante. " E non la imparero' mai" 

"Tu mi hai usato. E non capivi cio' che volevo.La parola amore per te, non esiste..non l'hai mai nemmeno saputa pronunciare. E' vero. Non hai ancora imparato niente. E se non capisci le parole, dubito che capirai il valore dei sentimenti"   
""   
"Ritchanse tu vuoi, tornero' a trovarti"   
"Non chiamarmi in quel modo. Mi dispiace , Gendo". Chiusi la porta. 

Provavo una pieta' strana per quell'uomo. Ma oltre ai pochi yen, al vestito pulito, e a quella spiegazione, sentivo di non dovergli nient'altro, anzi di avergli dato piu' del dovuto.   
Io amo Reichan come una figlia. E vogliomolto bene anche a Shinji. Gendo Ikari, e' il responsabile delle loro infelicita' del passato, e dei loro rimpianti.   
Ma l'ho perdonato. Che vada lontano: io , per quel che vale, la sua colpa la rimetto.Non lo odiero', non lo voglio. 

Forse, per tutti noi, e' stato possibile migliorare, senza tentare la scalata al cielo. Io mi sento migliore. Forse lo siamo.   
Sono una donna fortunata, perche' ho Reichan, accanto a me. Questa piccola mia vita e' felice. 

"Sono fortunato ad averti accanto a me", disse Shinji, prendendo per mano Rei , sulla strada verso casa.   
"Anch'io lo sono"   
Una betulla, oltre un muro di cinta, si rallegrava per un soffio di vento. Basta cosi' poco perche' tutto cambi. 

FINE

Dedico questa fanfiction a mia madre, che ha saputo portare la pace, anche nei miei giorni piu' difficili. Grazie , mamma.


End file.
